Her Name Is Shadow
by ktoll9
Summary: Kyoko, Ren and a little family curse.
1. Prologue

_**I do not own Skip Beat! But this story is my own idea. Hope you like.**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **A Problem and A Solution**_

* * *

Her beautiful gold eyes, her silky sleek black hair, her athletic body; all of this made her shake her head in disbelief and sadness. "Not again... How can I get rid of this curse?" She sighed as she examined her sharp claws then retracted them. Her ears fell back and her long tail flicked in annoyance. "Couldn't I have at least been a small one?" She sighed again. "No! I had to be cursed as a big one that would stand out anywhere. I hope they don't catch me and put me in a zoo or, something. Stupid family curse!" "Crap! I'm in Tsuruga-san's apartment! What do I do?" She panicked as she remembered. She was too big to fit under the bed and all that was left of her part-time humanity was laying on the floor beneath her. She gave a low growl.

"What the hell was that? It can't be." Ren heard it. That was definitely coming from his guest room. "Mogami-san?" He called out a little worried. Another growl and the hiss of a very large feline came from the room. He knocked on the door. "Mogami-san? Is everything okay?" His hand rested on the doorknob. Another growl, this time a little lower. He opened the door a bit to peek in and check on her. _Why is she sitting on the floor with her back to the door in a black fur coat? With a tail? With pointed ears on her head? Is she wearing a costume? Is that tail moving on its own?_

Kyoko turned to look at him with her big gold eyes, rose to all four of her large paws, twitched her ears and sleekly stalked to him. Ren's eyes grew wide at what he was witnessing as the very large predatory black cat came to him and rubbed his leg with her head and purred. His hand twitched as he tried to stay still so he wouldn't scare the animal with large teeth and claws. _I have to show him I won't hurt him, maybe this will help._ She continued to purr and rub against him as her beautiful long tail wrapped around him. She pushed her head against his hand, forcing him to pet her. Much to his surprise, he was now petting a very large, 46kg, black cat with gold eyes that was his Kyoko. He looked to the cat then looked to the pile of clothes that she had been sitting on.

"Kyoko... Is it you?" He croaked out. "It can't be." She nuzzled his palm as an answer. He fell to his knees. She performed a cat-like dogeza and he blacked out. He didn't faint, it's just that everything went black as his mind tried to process the completely uncommon situation.

 _This is so humiliating. Why couldn't this have happened at home? Heh, heh.. Too bad it didn't happen around Sho.. Why did it start this year?_ Her eyes darkened and Ren noticed a very dangerous look on her face. "Kyoko?" His voice snapped her out of her Sho mauling fantasy. She shook her head and sighed. _Ren looks worried again._ She bumped her head into his chest to reassure him that he was not her prey.

"You aren't going to attack me are you?" He genuinely wanted to know.

She sat back on her hindquarters, wrapped her tail around and partially raised her front left paw then shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry for asking that. It's just... you had a very scary look in your eyes." He leaned forward and caressed the soft fur of her cheek as he sat on the floor in front of her. "So, I have to ask.. Do you know how this happened?" She nodded. "Did someone do this to you?" He continued in amazement. She shook her head. "How long does this last?" She hung her head, then lowered to lay in front of him, flicking her tail in annoyance. _I really wish there was a way to communicate when I'm like this_.

A lot of things had changed since her 18th birthday and this was one of the major changes. Her first shift was painful, thankfully she had been alone in her room for it and the nice couple from the Daruma ya had been out for the weekend visiting family. Another change, because of the shifting, was how she felt about herself for some reason. She felt beautiful for once, she felt like she was worthy of her Senpai, worthy of anyone. Her body started moving like her catlike self instead of her stiff human self which, by the way, was attracting a significant amount of attention that she was becoming more aware of. She could hear what the whispers were saying about her, she liked it, it gave her a boost of confidence. She noticed the looks and although they were a bit disturbing to her at first, they gave her ego a nice little polish. Another thing that she noticed was fear in others, especially when it was fear of her, that was a new thing. She never dreamed anyone would be afraid of her, but she knew of at least three people that were, those three were Sho (for some reason), Mimori-chan, and oddly enough Hikaru-san. Sho's fear was nice but, along with Hikaru his fear smell was mixed with something else she couldn't put a finger on. It was mixed with something that Tsuruga-san and a few men and a couple of women had, but she just couldn't figure out what that unique scent was. She liked it best on Tsuruga-san though. Finally she noticed the other new smells and that those new smells had emotions that came with them. Fear definitely had it's own scent and on some people it was quite delicious. Happiness smelled pretty sweet, almost like candy. Jealousy smelled pretty rotten, she didn't like that one and it came off of quite a few people that she knew.

There were two smells that she really had a problem identifying. Those two smells, either individually or, combined came off of almost all of the men she knew, maybe it was a guy thing, but they smelled like a mix of cream, warm honey and bourbon. (If she only knew.) When it came off of Tsuruga-san, it made her mouth water.

Strangely enough these two smells emanated the strongest from Tsuruga-san and Sho. She never dreamed those two would have anything in common except for the scent of rage and hate that wafted from them whenever they caught sight of each other, it smelled like fresh, bloody meat. Her mouth watered thinking of that one too. That was another thing that changed, her tastes. Lots more rare meats and oh it was delicious. The taste of the blood laced juices gave her an almost orgasmic satisfaction when she ate it.

So, all in all, was this really a curse for her? Other than transforming into a panther, which she was steadily starting to be able to control, her senses had become more acute. She was more graceful, her sight better, her hearing more acute and her sense of taste and smell stronger. She was even more sensitive to touch, which was a bit disturbing around Tsuruga-san and also why she sometimes lost her control of the shift around him. His touch combined with a certain two of his scents made it very difficult to fight her struggling heart and this fight took away from her struggle to gain control of the shift. Which is also why she was now laying on his guest room floor stretched in front of him as a panther, trying to find a way to communicate with him.

"This certainly explains a lot." Ren sighed.

It finally dawned on her, if she was to control this she would have to admit it. He was still staring at the supernatural wonder that lay in front of him. The panther called Kyoko. Her golden eyes trained on him and giving him a look that he wasn't familiar with, she rose to all fours and padded to him. Her soft, black, fur-covered, Kyoko sized body rose to his sitting form and placed her paws on his chest. First she nuzzled his neck, he gave her a long caress down her back and he felt her shiver. He felt her sandy, yet gentle tongue trace up his neck and heard a loud purr.

"I love you." She told him as she nibbled his ear.

He was a little stunned to have the small naked woman wrapped in his arms so suddenly, telling him she loved him. It was quite unexpected.

"I love you too, Kyoko." He sighed with relief. It hit her the strong scent of cream, mixed with warm honey and bourbon. His arms wrapped her tightly around her petite nude frame as his soft, velvety lips moved to hers. The scent of warm honey and bourbon became stronger and overpowered the cream scent as their kiss deepened and his tongue caressed her lower lip begging for entrance. With a low purr and soft moan her lips parted and their tongues met for the first time in a dance of passion and lust with her bare body pressed tightly to his fully clothed.

"Mmm, I guess that's what that smell on you is." She cooed into his ear. He gave her a puzzled look. She smirked sexily and snickered as her small hand traced lightly from his cheek down his neck, "I can smell your lust." She whispered seductively. Her eyes darkened and she pulled him in for another kiss.

Her modesty was thrown out the window after waking up naked the night after her first transformation in the alley behind the Daruma ya. At least here in Ren's arms she felt safe. Yes, he would keep her and her secret safe.


	2. Happy Birthday

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **Happy Birthday**_

* * *

Today was her birthday, December 25th. Her 18th birthday. So far she felt completely normal. She didn't feel any older or, any different from yesterday. So, what was the big deal? She sighed. She had the whole day to herself and the shop was closed. The Taisho and the Okami would be out for a couple of weeks visiting relatives until after the new year and everyone else was still recovering from the Happy Grateful party that she and Maria-chan threw last night. She smiled thinking of it fondly and reminiscing about the gifts Ren had given her: earrings to match Princess Rosa and two 'Big Sister' outfits. Even though she had put up a fuss over him spending so much money on her, she really did like it.

As she stood to gather her things and put away her futon, it hit her. A really nasty dizzy spell and little flashes of white light assaulted her, bringing her to her knees. A sharp pain slammed through her body and dissipated as quickly as it had come, leaving her in a cold sweat. Bringing herself to stand on her now wobbly legs she decided it might be a good idea to take a nice long hot soak before eating breakfast.

* * *

"Ah.. Much better." She sighed to the empty stairwell as she made her way down to the kitchen.

"Hmm, what to eat. What to eat." She mumbled, rummaging through the walk-in refrigerator. Then it hit her. The most delectable scent she had ever smelled in her life. _Where is that coming from?_ She followed her nose and watering mouth to the neatly wrapped cuts of beef that were sitting on the shelves near the wall. She grabbed a steak and left the cooler. "Well I guess this is what I'll be having." She announced without guilt as her mouth watered profusely.

Kyoko's eyes grew dark and narrowed as she unwrapped the steak from its bloody plastic and paper wrapped package. Her fingers dipped into the blood and juices as she lay the steak on the cutting board to prepare it for cooking. The smell was intoxicating. She smiled licking her fingers. Oh, it tasted so good. She never knew anything could taste so heavenly. Out of curiosity she sliced off a thin piece of the raw meat and gingerly popped it into her mouth. At that moment she felt that if she had died it would have been fine, because she had just tasted something that was as close to heaven that she thought she could ever get.

"Why have I never eaten it like this before?" She hummed dreamily to herself as she tore at the raw meat. She blushed when she realized that eating the raw steak had given her a little too much excitement. She giggled, food had never done that to her before. She blushed even more as she licked the blood off of her fingers and moaned. It was a pleasurable torture. She smiled slyly as she cleaned her mess in the kitchen occasionally stealing little licks of the blood and bits of raw meat on the utensils and her hands.

As she took out her garbage to the large dumpster behind the building, she noticed a large stray dog rummaging around. "Shoo! Shoo!" She called to it. The dog snarled. Kyoko leveled her gaze at the dog and a low, menacing growl came from her small body. There was suddenly a strange odor assaulting her senses, the dog yelped and ran with its tail between its legs. She watched in confusion. "Hmm. That was strange." She mused and went back inside.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock._

Someone was at the back door and there were four different scents coming off of them. She heard him mumble "Hurry up Kyoko." as she came down the stairs. It wouldn't have irritated her so much if it hadn't been that voice and to her, it seemed loud. Her ear twitched with annoyance.

"What do you want Sho." She said calmly. For some reason he really wasn't popping any grudglings today, but he did have one of the same scents as that dog earlier mixed in with others she couldn't place.

"I just wanted to bring you your birthday gift." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "So, that's why you're in my alleyway yelling for me to hurry up?" She said flatly as two stray Tomcats, one white and the other, white with black patches, approached her and started rubbing against her legs, purring.

Sho's brow furrowed. "I wasn't yelling. I wasn't even that loud." He was becoming visibly irritated at being accused of something he felt untrue.

"Fine. Whatever." She waved it off. "You don't have to give me a birthday gift. I don't want to owe you anything."

He smirked. "Trust me, this one's for free." He grabbed her roughly to pull her into a kiss and then it happened. The strangest thing either of them had ever witnessed. The white Tomcat snarled and hissed loudly and dug his claws into Sho's leg and the one with patches, climbed up his back with claws fully extended and proceeded to bite scratch his scalp and neck, effectively chasing Sho from the alley, leaving Kyoko a bit stunned but, laughing almost uncontrollably.

Both cats returned not long after the little show and marked the alleyway with their scents and urine. _**"He won't be back anytime soon."**_ A seductive male voice cooed from the alley and another chuckled in agreement. Her head spun to look for the man whose voice gave her shivers like Tsuruga-san's Emperor and found no one. Gone were three of the scents, but one overwhelming strong scent remained. She just couldn't place it. It smelled like warm honey and bourbon. She quickly went back into the restaurant and locked the door behind her, she didn't want those strange men following her in if they were still there.

* * *

She needed to write things down. She had to document all of these new sensations and what was happening. She first began a list of the different smells that she got off the dog, Sho and the two cats. The first thing that they all had in common was the lemony smell but, the dog and Sho's smell quickly turned into something that smelled mouthwatering when they ran away. So, she figured that was what fear smelled like and the lemony smell must be anger. But now that warm honey and bourbon smell that Sho and the two cats had was very puzzling and that smell was the strongest when she heard the voices in the alleyway. She looked pensively at the little pad as she tapped the pencil on the table. "I guess I'll leave that one for now." She took the pad and pencil and placed them in her bag in case anything else came up that was strange that needed to be recorded and reflected on in the future.

* * *

Here it was after midnight and she was still sitting in front of the floor length mirror recovering from the initial shock and pain. "I'm a big black cat!" She roared.


	3. Learning Curve

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Learning Curve**_

* * *

" _I'm a big black cat!" She roared._

"How did this happen?" She asked while examining her razor sharp claws. She rose and paced in her room wondering what to do next and trying to remember what had brought this all on. "I need some air." She announced as she lifted herself to the window of her room and jumped out the window not thinking of the consequences.

" _ **Ah, there you are my Queen."**_ The male voice from earlier happily cooed smoothly as the two male Tomcats approached the female panther that was Kyoko. It was the white cat with black patches that approached her, he was actually pretty large for a normal cat and very lean and muscular.

" _ **Would you like to run with us?"**_ he cooed as his crystal blue eyes caressed her silken fur. The smell of warm honey and bourbon was creating a fog in her mind and getting stronger as he approached her purring softly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She told him, "I'm only out here to get some fresh air and I'll be going back in after that.".

" _ **Now, now, no need to worry my Queen."**_ He told her while rubbing against her and wrapping his tail around her front left leg. _**"I don't bite...Much.."**_ He gave her a strange Emperor of the Night look that as another feline, she instantly picked up on. She hissed at him and gave a low growl. He tisked and moved away, deciding that perhaps this large, beautiful female was a little too much for him to handle. After all, no one wants to be their conquest's meal. _**"Fine, fine. I get the message beautiful. I'll back off."**_ He and the other male left her to contemplate what had just happened between them and to look for maybe an easier female target.

"Hmph, I guess even cats can be jerks." Patches, as she nicknamed him, reminded her of the beagle. She shivered in disgust and curled up staring at the moon and stars as the cold night air sifted through her thick black fur. Her long tail curled around her tightly coiled body and she dozed off. It had been a very long eventful and confusing day it wouldn't hurt to just rest her eyes for a moment, would it?

* * *

Just before dawn she awakened, shivering from the cold and naked in the alleyway beneath her window. "CRAP!" She looked around, searching and hoping no one had seen her. Plastering herself tightly against the wall, she searched for a way back in. A feeling in the back of her mind suggested to her to jump up to her window and she tried, after all what did she have to lose. In one try, she had literally made it up and through her window. She was stunned with amazement as she stood in the center of the room naked and shivering from the cold. After recovering from the exhilaration of her new found abilities, she decided it would be a smart idea to warm up in a hot bath and eat breakfast. _Hmm, maybe another steak._ She would have a long day ahead of her, she had an appointment with Takarada-san at 10 am and Tsuruga-san said that he would pick her up at 8. A warm feeling went down her neck and she was off to take her soak.

* * *

"Good morning Mogami-san." Ren greeted her as she entered his car and took her place in the back seat.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san." She replied. Then it hit her, two new smells. A strong scent of cream and something sweet. "Mmm, you smell nice." She slipped and covered her mouth in horror at her realization. The scent then tripled.

"Thank you Mogami-san." He smiled the special smile he only held for her. "You smell nice this morning too." He complimented and a very, very faint scent of warm honey and bourbon crept in, then receded. Her mouth watered and she blushed. She would need to write this down. So, during the quiet car ride on their way to pick up Yashiro-san, she would scribble everything that occurred in her little notebook that contained the rest of her strange happenings from the last 24 plus hours.

* * *

"Mogami-kun! Come in. I've been expecting you." Lory announced cheerfully as Kyoko walked through the door to his office.

" _ **Oh, lovely.."**_ The other male voice cooed bringing her attention directly to the source. _**"Come join me beautiful."**_

"Um.." She stammered as a scent of warm honey and bourbon overpowered the scent of sweetness and filled the room.

"Ah, it's okay Mogami-kun. Jasper's just a big kitten. He doesn't bite. Have a seat." Lory told her not knowing the full situation and motioning to the sofa before him and the large cat.

"That's not what I'm worried about." She snorted as she quietly mumbled under her breath.

As soon as she took her place on the sofa the large panther quickly jumped up, nuzzled her hand and forced his head into her lap purring loudly. _**"Just one touch Princess. That's all I want, for now."**_ he sighed. She could hear the implications in his voice. She rolled her eyes and started petting his head, eliciting louder purrs and cuddles from him.

"Wow Mogami-kun, Jasper has never done that with anyone before." Lory marveled not knowing what to make of the current situation. She shook her head.

"I seem to have that effect on cats." She said dryly thinking back on the two Toms from last night. "What did you need Takarada-san?"

"Oh! That's right. Hmm, we'll just wait until we have the other party arrive to discuss the proposition." Lory informed her as he sifted through the papers on his desk.

His phone buzzed. "Yes.. Send him in please."

As soon as Ren entered and saw the large cat on Kyoko's lap being petted, a stench filled wave of rot and blood came from his direction and delicious meat scent, _fear?,_ came from the large cat. Jasper quickly jumped from the sofa and resumed his place next to Lory. _ **"So sorry Princess, I didn't realize you were spoken for."**_ He told her sheepishly. She looked at him in confusion as Ren took his place on the sofa next to her, once again smelling like sweet cream and candy.

"So, what are we here for Boss?" Ren asked irritably.

"Tragic Marker 2" Lory announced. "Konoe would like Cain and Setsuka both, in this sequel." Lory touted proudly. "Now, here's your scripts. Your first cast meeting is on Monday."

Kyoko and Ren looked at the scripts in their hands in disbelief. "Well? Meeting adjourned! Go my children enjoy your day and I will see you Monday morning for Cain and Setsuka."

" _ **See you next time Beautiful.."**_ Jasper purred seductively. Ren shot him a dirty look and escorted a very confused Kyoko from the office. _I know why Jasper gets on my nerves but, why doesn't Tsuruga-san like him?_


	4. Mixed Drinks & Candy

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Mixed Drinks and Candy**_

Her school day was relatively uneventful if you didn't count the unholy stench of jealousy wafting off of Mimori all morning. Then there was the smell of warm honey and bourbon coming off of every male that she passed in the halls.

"I know she did it." Kyoko heard the shrewish voice of Mimori slither to her now sensitive ears.

Kyoko sighed, then snapped. "What the hell did I do this time, Mimori-san!" She hissed, sick to death of the bubble-head's antics.

Mimori looked up in shock. "I didn't say anything." trying hard to cover that she had indeed whispered those five words.

"Yes... You did. You said, 'I know she did it.' So, what fictional crime did I commit against you and your 'Sho-chan' this time?" She questioned with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine! You sicked your stupid cats on him and they scratched his beautiful face." She hissed.

"I can't help it if cats hate him. And I don't own any cats. Besides it was probably an improvement." Kyoko snickered.

"You're just jealous because he's better than you!" The stench of rot and blood were almost overpowering now.

"Is that why you reek of jealousy Mimori-chan?" Kyoko pointed out with a low guttural growl in her voice, her eyes flashing her cat-like gaze. She ran her tongue over her slowly sharpening teeth. _I better calm down_ , she told herself. _I don't need that kind of trouble._ "Whatever, Mimori-san. I really don't feel like dealing with you right now." Kyoko told her as she gathered her things and walked out, deciding it would be better to go to LME than stay at school, shift and rip Mimori to shreds.

* * *

Now one would think that discovering all of these scents that were attached to emotions would be difficult and disturbing, but Kyoko was very studious and it did seem to aid her in picking up on how the people around her felt. At LME, Kyoko's happy place, the overall main scent was sweet for most people that she came into contact with. Occasionally there would be a strange pineapple scent which she soon found out must be frustration or, stress. Quite a few of her male friends had that sweet cream smell to them, unlike most of the other men around her which smelled strongly of the warm honey and bourbon scent. Hikaru-san also had that delicious sweet cream scent but, his was also mixed with the warm honey and bourbon scent with a little bit of the pineapple scent mixed in and when she came closer to him he had a little bit of that delicious meaty smell.

 _He almost smells like a delicious tropical bar drink, if it weren't for the wonderful smell of fear mixed in_. She giggled at the thought.

As she entered the LoveMe room, a wave of lemon scent nearly knocked her over, then it quickly dissipated and turned to a sweet creamy scent. "Moko-san! I'm so happy to see you." Kyoko gave her a light hug worried that she would hurt her friend. She still wasn't sure of her strength yet, especially after this morning's event of jumping to her open window in the early morning. She just didn't want to risk hurting Kanae. Chiori just shook her head in amusement as she emanated a sweet smell.

"Mo! What's wrong with you today?" Kanae asked confused by the non-bone jarring hug. "You didn't crush my bones to dust this morning."

"Oh... I just thought that maybe I should probably stop hugging people so hard." She answered sheepishly, telling only a partial truth.

"I see.." She narrowed her eyes. "Well hurry up and get changed, we have to go clean studio A on the 4th floor."

"Hai!" She told her, then stopped Kanae from changing as her head whipped towards the door and her eyes grew wide.

"What? Mo, are you being weird again?" A lemony, pineapple scent came from the raven haired beauty.

"No, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san are coming." She warned.

Kanae and Chiori's brows furrowed as they watched the door for the next 20 seconds. They heard the knock, then watched the door open to reveal the gentlemen in question.

"Whaa? How did you do that?" Another new scent emanated from Chiori, it smelled like cinnamon.

* * *

So now the LoveMe room was filled with the very strong scent of Lemons from Kanae, a strong sweet cream smell from Ren and an overpowering sweet scent mixed with pineapple and a little bit of the meaty fear smell from Yashiro. Kyoko couldn't contain her laughter. All she could see in the room was a big bowl of fruit salad with a steak in the middle of it in her mind.

"Mogami-san, are you okay?" Ren asked, his sweet creamy scent getting stronger.

"Oh.. I'm okay Tsuruga-san. It's really nothing. I was just thinking of fruit salad." She explained.

"I see." He gave a light chuckle as the other two looked at them in confusion, thinking that they were both weirdos.

"Did you need something Tsuruga-san?" She asked, remembering that he must have had a purpose behind his visit.

"Actually yes. I came by to ask if you wanted to come over this evening to go over the new script." He lightly gave off the scent of warm honey and bourbon again mixed in with his sweet creamy scent.

"Um.. I think that would be a good idea." She answered nervously and glancing up through her dark eyelashes as she fidgeted. _There's that wonderful smell on him again._

"Great! Text me when you get off and I'll pick you up." He smiled, waved and left the room. She blushed.

* * *

 _She smells so good today_. His eyes darkened and he sighed as Yashiro slyly observed his charge.

"She seems a little different today." Yashiro commented trying to get a reaction.

"She does, doesn't she?" He answered in deep thought. "I wonder what's changed."

"Ren, girls change to women quickly. I already told you this." Yashiro sighed. "Others are starting to notice this in her too. In case you haven't noticed."

Ren shot him a look of surprise. "Like who?" He asked as they walked through the doors of LA Hearts.

"Like them.." Yashiro glanced in the direction of a table off to the side and in the back where there were two couples talking and laughing with one couple including a young, dark haired woman gesturing animatedly.

The two couples in question were Kanae, Shinichi, Kyoko and Hikaru.

"Aren't they from Bridge Rock?" Ren asked biting back the jealousy that was creeping up his spine and digging its claws into his mind.

"Hmm, I guess they are. I wonder how they know Kotonami-san and Kyoko-chan." Yashiro pondered. _Oh, this does not bode well._ Yashiro thought nervously as they approached the table.

Kyoko's nose twitched. She turned in the direction of the odor. Once again Tsuruga-san was giving of the scent of jealousy. _Why would he be...?_ Her thought was cut short. _And why would Yashiro-san be scared and worried?_ Her hearing picked up a low almost inaudible growl. Her eyes narrowed at the offender.

"Tsuruga-san... Have you eaten yet today?" Her voice low and filled with suspicion, thinking it was his stomach. Yashiro giggled.

"Uh, not yet Mogami-san. That's what I'm here for." He explained with surprise. _How does she know these things?_

She sighed, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the line to order their meals.

"Are we still on for this evening?" He asked while picking at his salad. _Ah, his sweet creamy scent._ She inhaled deeply with her eyes closed and continued her lunch after nodding to him.


	5. Spider's Silk

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Spider's Silk**_

* * *

Five days, it had been five days since her first shift. She was starting to get the hang of this. The only time she had a problem holding on was when she was around Ren. The turmoil in her heart was causing her to lose her grasp on her new-found condition. It was a constant battle around him. Why was it so difficult around him and no one else? She needed a solution before tonight when they would meet to go over the script for _**Tragic Marker 2**_. She had three hours to think of something. She felt like a tiny bug caught in a spider's web. The more she struggled the harder it would be to escape.

"I can't do this..." She spoke to the empty LoveMe room rubbing her temples to ease the oncoming headache. She sighed. Even staying away from him was a chore. On the one hand, she could stay away and think about him constantly, distracting herself and causing her to lose hold that way. On the other hand, she could spend time with him, shift and expose her secret and her body to him. She wasn't sure which was worse. She was beginning to doubt her hypothesis that he didn't like her in that way, but if she was wrong she would be opening a gaping wound that had started to heal. She just couldn't risk the heart rending rejection if she was wrong, but if she was right... _Oh, wouldn't that be nice._ She blushed.

"Ugh! I don't know what to do! I'm so stupid!" She reprimanded herself for thinking so frivolously. She ran her tongue over her sharpened teeth. "I need to calm down. Clear my mind. I can do this." It seemed as though the harder she fought for her heart, the more difficult it was to remain in control. "I have to think of something before tonight." Calming herself she was able to regain a semblance of control.

"Kyoko-sama," The stealthy young man startled her, "Takarada-san would like to speak to you."

"Thank you, I'll be right there." She told him. _How does he do that? I really need to be more aware of my surroundings or, I'll get caught_.

* * *

"Mogami-kun," Lory started out with a happy grandfatherly tone, "this came for you today." He informed her as he handed her the large manila envelope. "It appears to be from your mother." He told her quietly, not wanting to open any old wounds.

"It's okay Takarada-san, it doesn't bother me. No need to be so worried." She could smell it on him, the scents of sadness and worry. The smell of salt and pineapple. She gave him a reassuring smile. "My mother and I are speaking now." It was a small white lie, she was a little worried about bringing up this particular ailment with her mother. What if it wasn't something her mother knew anything about? What if it was something that was on her father's side? She felt that it would drive a wedge into her already fragile relationship that she was trying so hard to nurture.

"If you ever need to talk Mogami-kun, I am here." He gave her a gentle smile.

"Thank you Takarada-san, I'll be okay. Did you need anything else?" She assured him.

"No, that was it. You're free to go." He showed her out of his office. She waved to him as she stepped onto the elevator.

* * *

"I wonder what this is." She pondered as she turned the large envelope over in her hands.

Kyoko,

I know this may come as a shock to you, but you need to look over the CD that I have enclosed with this letter. It will answer many questions that you may have and if it does not, I have included my personal phone number for you. I have also included information regarding a trust that was set up for you that you now have access to as of your 18th birthday. I know I have never really done much for you, but I can only hope that this makes up for it at least a little bit.

Mogami Saena

Kyoko tipped the envelop and out dropped a computer CD and a bank book with a balance showing ¥10,000,000. Her eyes almost popped from her skull. Her breathing became shallow and her world became black as her body hit the floor.

* * *

"Kyoko-senpai, Kyoko-senpai! Are you okay?" Chiori's frantic voice called out to her as she returned to consciousness.

"I... think... I am." She stammered still clutching tightly to the disc and the bank book.

"What happened?" Chiori asked as she handed her a cool washcloth and a bottle of cold water.

"I think I just received my birthday gift from my mother." She told her in a distant voice.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Chiori frowned.

"No, no, not bad at all. Just really shocking. We've just never really been close and then she sends me this." She showed Chiori the small black book, her hands still shaking.

"Wow.. what does your mother do?" She asked in wonderment.

"She's a partner at a law firm." Kyoko answered.

"Oh.." It was quite an advantage to have a family member in law for an actor. All sorts of bad situations could be avoided with that perk. "I would say you're pretty lucky then." Chiori gave a little scent of apples and rot. Which Kyoko would later find out that it was admiration with a touch of jealousy.

"Oh my god! What time is it?" Kyoko squeaked out.

"Um, it's 6 o'clock." Chiori answered.

"I've gotta go!" She announced as she gathered the envelop contents and placed it into her bag neatly with a change of clothes and her new script that she received a few days ago. She grabbed her phone and sent the text before realizing that she had made absolutely no progress on how she was going to get through tonight.

* * *

 _Ping!_

 _ **Sorry, lost track of time. Off work now. Mogami Kyoko. :)**_

 _Ping!_

 _ **See you in the garage. Ren ;)**_

He smiled and snickered. _Finally._

She would find him waiting for her next to the elevator as she came out. _And there's the spider_. She thought to herself, realizing her predicament once more. She decided to put on a smile and power through it. She would try to think of something later. For now, she had so many other things to think about and her change wasn't one of them. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about living expenses anymore.


	6. He Ran So Fast He Was Caught

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **He Ran So Fast He Was Caught**_

* * *

The drive to his apartment seemed to last hours for him and only seconds for her. It was not enough time to devise a clear battle plan to prevent her shift or, contain her quickly melting heart. She could feel her teeth begin to sharpen. She became restless in her seat and he noticed her distraction as she stared out the window of his car, even though they had arrived minutes ago.

"Mogami-san.." He called into the silence of the car. "Mogami-san, we're here."

"OH!" She nearly jumped out of her skin with surprise, then noticed that she was sitting in the well lit parking garage of his building as he held the car door open for her. "S...sorry Tsuruga-san. I... um.. I was thinking over some things." She stammered.

"I see. Well, we're here." He smiled a radiant smile. Her heart jumped. "You coming?" She nodded nervously.

* * *

The elevator ride up was painful as she desperately grasped at straws trying to hold onto her human form. He could see the war she was waging within herself through her facial expressions. _Ugh! Why did I agree to this!_ She scolded internally. She wanted to run, but remembered the small metal cube they were temporarily caged in. She sighed. _Calm, I have to keep calm. I can do this._ She thought trying to muster her determination and courage.

The doors to the elevator slid open to release the caged kitten and her ardent admirer. She bolted ahead of him to give herself a little time to pull herself together and calm down without interference. He finally caught up as she was laying out her plan in her mind. _I'll just set my stuff in the guest room, freshen up and then we can go over the script. Yes, I can do this._ She smiled as he was turning the door knob.

"I'm going to set my things in the guest room and freshen up." She kicked off her shoes and ran to the room leaving him in a state of confusion.

"Okay?" He answered as she shot to the room and closed the door with a heavy hand. _Something's definitely up with her._ He pondered while removing his shoes and hanging his jacket in the hall closet. _She's been acting really strange ever since her birthday. I hope I didn't scare her with her gifts, or is it just me._ He mused darkly as he pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a long drink.

* * *

"I can't do this! What was I thinking?!" She lamented.

"Not again...How can I get rid of this curse?" He heard her call out.

"Couldn't I have at least been a small one?" _What is she talking about?_

"No! I had to be cursed as a big one that would stand out anywhere. I hope they don't catch me and put me in a zoo or, something. Stupid family curse!" _Curse? What curse?_

"Crap! I'm in Tsuruga-san's apartment! What do I do?" He stood silently with his hand on the door knob, wanting to turn it, but fearing the consequences. There was a long pause of silence, the air grew thick and a low growl came from the room.

"What the hell was that?" He knew in the deep recesses of his mind, he just didn't want to expose it to the light. "Mogami-san?" The hiss was recognizable. "Mogami-san, is everything okay?" He knocked frantically on the door, hoping. Hoping that he would wake up from the trick his mind was playing on him. Another light growl lilted through the door. He turned the knob and opened. _Fur...ears...tail... It's a costume right? She can't be_. His mind reeled in shock as she peered at him with her liquid gold eyes and slowly approached him.

"I have to show him I won't hurt him. Maybe this will help." She was rubbing against him and purring. He had to fight touching her, his hand twitched with the desire to run it along that soft, beautiful, black, fur-covered body of hers. Her elegant long tail gently wrapped about him in almost a lover's embrace. She surprised him by forcing his hand to her head. She was initiating his touch and in such an intimate way. His heart felt like it would burst.

He fired many questions at her and in the end he found himself holding tightly to the woman he loved in her human form and very much in need of attention.

"I love you." She purred into his ear as she nibbled. He could feel the heat radiating up his spine.

"I love you too, Kyoko." He was finally able to say it to her. He felt like a 2 ton boulder had been lifted from his chest. He felt as light as a feather.

Her small slender arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into lips that felt like sweet, warm, silken honey. He gently traced her plump lower lip with his warm soft tongue to beg for entrance. If her lips were this sweet, he had to taste what lay beyond and he would not be disappointed. She gently moaned in pleasure. His body shivered at her touch. Only a male feline would know just exactly how seductive and tempting a female can be when she is in heat. And boy this little female was oozing with pheromones that would turn any males brain to mush, human or, feline.

"Mmm, I guess that's what that smell on you is." She cooed into his ear. He gave her a puzzled look. She smirked sexily and snickered as her small hand traced lightly from his cheek down his neck, "I can smell your lust." She whispered seductively. Her eyes darkened and she pulled him in for another kiss. His wandering hands caressed up and down her bare back and well toned derrière. He pulled her tighter into his lap as his lips traced down her elegant neck to her perfect breasts, licking, kissing and lightly sucking as they made their way down, enjoying the euphoria that was clouding his mind. He could feel the heat from her small hands as she removed his shirt and the little traces of fire from her kisses on his bare neck and shoulders as he relished in the taste of her warm sweet skin. His body betrayed him by grinding his clothed lower half into her warm heat as she set a rhythm for him to follow with her slow moving hips.

He could feel himself move to the edge as she purred and moaned in pleasure. "Kyoko." He panted with desire. "I want you so much." He felt her moist heat penetrate the barrier between them as her moans of pleasure became more intense. His hold on her became tighter and he let loose a long low growl as she sent him tumbling over the edge in a fit of pure bliss.

"Now it's your turn." He whispered sexily into her ear as he pushed her back into the plush carpet that covered the guest room floor with his lips trailing down her lithe form. His eyes drank in her heated blushing skin and her intoxicating expressions. Her heady scent assaulted his senses once more and her sweet taste on his tongue as it entered brought him an insatiable hunger for her. She thrashed about in ecstasy and he tightened his grip on her clenching thighs as he sent her over the edge screaming in pleasure from his ultimate kiss.

"I love you." He whispered as he crawled up her spent body and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, Ren." She whispered back to him with a smile that would make an angel cry and they drifted off to sleep on the guest bedroom floor, spent from their very interesting evening.


	7. An Uncomfortable Meeting

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **An Uncomfortable Meeting**_

* * *

Bright and early a young Queen and her Tom would enter LME in their human forms to resume their roles as a very inappropriate sibling couple. This time there would be very few barriers. Kyoko and Ren had both happily accepted the wonderful die that had been cast in their fates. This was going to be fun.

* * *

A tight black underbust corset over a sheer black long sleeved shirt with a blood red bra that enhanced her cleavage. Tight short, black hot-pants with a studded black leather belt that hung loosely about her curvaceous hips and black ripped stockings that made her legs go on for miles that were held in place by leather garters that peered out and lay on her sensual thighs. Black platform knee high boots that tied and buckled, decorated with chains. A black leather rhinestone covered collar with a little gold heart lock that hung from the clasp in the front, whose gold key lay warmly and openly against the partially exposed well toned chest of her pseudo-brother whose muscular body was covered in black leather and a soft pullover, low-cut black, body hugging, long sleeved cotton shirt.

Her hair had grown rapidly from the shift and according to her mother's information this was normal in females. She had lied and told Jelly Woods that she had been hiding the length with a wig, she believed her. Kyoko's hair was then bleached per her request and cut and dyed to Setsuka standards minus the pink streaks this time, after all she wouldn't need to be anyone else until the movie was complete. Her eyes were disguised with molten silver contacts, lined with a cat's eyed flair and dusted with a smoky darkness that gave her eyes even more mystery. Her lips were stained a red that appeared almost black and her cheeks were a healthy pink. Only her eyes and lips drew attention to her beautiful face along with the miscellaneous Setsuka piercings.

Her sleek body prowled out of the dressing room to Lory's office and draped on the loveseat before him, examining her nails in boredom as she waited for Cain.

"It's nice to see you again Heel-chan." Lory giggled, she waved him off in response.

* * *

As they made their way down the halls of LME to the limo that awaited them, they heard whispers and murmurs of, "Who are they?" and "Must be from the Music Department." That morning the halls of LME reeked of the scent of lust and fear from both male and female observers of the dangerous couple. The words _hot, delicious, dangerous, and sexy as hell_ would be used to describe the couple during the lunch time discussions later in LA Hearts.

"You look delicious, my little Queen." the Emperor growled sexily in her ear.

"As do you my Emperor." She replied with a sly smirk, snuggling into him as he pulled her closer while walking out of the building. The Heel siblings were back and even more dangerous.

* * *

As was customary for the two, Cain entered first and Setsuka followed. All eyes were trained on the entrance and once again Murasame and Manaka exuded the smell of dread, fear, rage, lust, disgust and overwhelming hatred for one or, both of the siblings. Cain was accustomed to it, Setsuka had to fight the onslaught on her senses. Choking back the bile rising in her throat and masking her reaction, she followed and took her place upon her dear brother's lap, draping her arms around his neck as he tightly wrapped his around her thin waist.

Introductions to the new and old cast members flowed about the room and landed on the two siblings, which at this time were discussing in English what they going to have for dinner and cooing sweet nothings into each other's ears instead of paying attention to the others around them.

"I'm Setsuka Heel and this is my Nii-san, Cain." She commented in irritation as if everyone else had interrupted a discussion more important that Cain.

"Whore." Murasame coughed.

"Eunuch." Setsuka retorted with an evil smile. Cain chuckled and Konoe fought back a smirk that threatened to pass his lips.

"You're always such a bitch, Setsuka-chan." Manaka huffed.

"And you're a squeaky little rat. So keep your trap shut." Setsuka purred. "Besides, I'm not the little bitch in heat that kept making unwanted advances toward my Cain last time." She responded calmly with a smirk, running her fingers through his hair and giving her a cold predatory stare.

"Alright, alright... That's enough Murasame-san, Manaka-chan. If you have a problem with my casting the door is right over there. I will not have you two behaving as you did last time." Konoe scolded the two who had started it all.

"She's disgusting!" Manaka stood and stomped her foot like a child as Setsuka toyed with the little key that hung on a chain around Cain's neck and Cain rubbed tiny, soothing circles on her back with his thumb. It helped and he knew it. He had felt her aura start to shift when Murasame opened his mouth. He had to do something to prevent her from baring her teeth in a rage and maul him. He smiled, an idea popped into his head. _That would be fun_. A evil smile crossed his lips. He would tell Kyoko later at the hotel.

"Manaka-chan... sit down or, leave right now.." The director told her in a firm voice as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You are a professional.. do your job or, leave. I don't need this." She sat down glaring at the floor.

"Now can we please get down to business?" He asked as the newer cast members looked on in shock at the spectacle they had just witnessed. Their two co-stars Murasame and Manaka had seemed so nice earlier and Murasame was supposed to be an experienced tough guy type. The little blonde vixen that sat on the dark giants lap had just fought back without fear and put him in his place and she also brought out so much meanness and anger in the sweet little mousy Manaka.

"Okay so before we dive in, the synopsis of this new movie is that BJ is resurrected by his lover to take vengeance on the people that originally killed him. All the other characters will either be his victims in various ways described in the script or, his captors. This time his lover, Setsuka-chan, will be helping him by supernatural means."

Murasame grunted in disgust. Manaka continued to pout and scowl.

* * *

"I'm very sorry about all of this you two." Director shot a scolding glare at the two offending protagonists of the film. "I'm looking forward to working with you again." He whispered.

"Whatever." Setsuka rolled her eyes with a tiny smirk on her lips.

"Very well then, I will see you in a week to begin filming." The director bowed as the siblings left for the grocery store, then the hotel.

"I was thinking.. since I'm not needed on the set for the first day of filming. I could still escort you in another way." his smile was playful and naughty. The cogs of her mind were turning as she placed the bite-sized cuts of raw beef on the large plate for them to share.

"Oh, that does sound fun." She smiled then popped a piece of meat into his mouth and kissed his cheek, then took another for herself. "You still need vegetables." She pointed to the plate, then to him, then to her eyes and back at him. He chuckled and took a carrot stick. She gave him another peck on the cheek and sat beside him to enjoy their quiet little meal.


	8. More Introductions

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **More Introductions**_

* * *

"Why did you bring that thing here? It's a dangerous wild animal!" Murasame protested as Manaka clung to him in fear.

"Kuon's no danger to you if you leave me alone." Setsuka told him sweetly as her hand gently raked through his pitch black mane and caressed down the pale blond fur of his back causing his rippling muscles to twitch in pleasure under his taut skin. Her sensuous lips curled into a sexy smirk as her Emperor loudly purred from her touch.

"At least keep him on a chain for the safety of others." Murasame snarled.

"No, my Kuon will never be chained for you or, anyone else." She told him in a voice that froze him to his spot as she and Kuon left for the changing rooms with her hand resting on his broad back all of the way. She loved the feel of his soft silky fur.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Kyoko awakened in her feline form, completely relaxed, on the white carpeted floor of Ren's guest-room snuggled tightly into the large, warm, pale blond beast with a dark mane, both purring contentedly. The scent of sweet cream permeated every corner of the room. His green eyes slowly opened and gazed at her lovingly.

"Are you cold?" He nuzzled into her ear. Her ear twitched, it tickled.

"I'm fine." She sighed serenely. Then tensed. "Um, Ren..You're like me?"

"Yes, other than my parents, you're the only one that knows." Entrusting her with one of his many secrets. "There's some other things I would like to tell you too though." He licked the fur on her neck. She purred and nuzzled.

"I'll listen." She licked his cheek, then buried her nose in his thick mane and took in his natural scent.

"What do you have today?" He asked as the morning light started to creep through the tall plate glass windows of the bedroom and filter through the blinds.

"Nothing really." She purred.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." She smiled. There was nothing she would rather do than that now. He loved her and he felt oh so very perfect. Like the half of her that had been missing for so long. Now she knew why it never felt right with Sho, he just wasn't her kind. This... This felt right.

They stretched as they slowly regained their humanity, leaving bare flesh completely exposed. His eyes filled with lust as he pulled her to him with her back facing him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He whispered sexily into the nape of her neck as he nibbled.

"Mmm, I don't know." Her breath hitched and she reflexively pushed into his hard body with her own.

"We'll see." He whispered as one hand traced up her waist to her pert mounds and the other caressed down to her now molten femininity. Her whimpers of pleasure made their way to his ears giving him the will to grind his hips gently into her back.

"I want you Ren." She moaned softly.

"Are you sure?" He growled seductively. She nodded.

"You know we don't have any protection right now, right?" He warned.

"Yes we do." She smiled and turned a little toward him to find wide green eyes and a sexy smile.

His lips fluidly covered hers and a cloud of love, lust and passion engulfed them. His large body pressed against hers from behind, their fingers entwined, he softly bit, nibbled and kissed her bare shoulders and neck as he filled her and fell into a steady, slow drawn out rhythm. Every move from his hips brought her closer. His hot breath on the nape of her neck sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Her screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the dimly lit room and filled his sensitive ears, encouraging him to intensify her experience. With the adept manipulation of his hands he was able to bring her over the edge many times before he allowed himself to join her in the bliss filled haze that he had sent her to.

"I think we should get cleaned up." She giggled and snuggled into him.

"Yeah." He sighed with a satisfied smile.

"I need a shower." She kissed him on the nose, quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom to shower.

"Well, I guess I should get cleaned up too." He said to an empty room, still smiling and laying on his back on the floor, just as she had left him.

* * *

"Ren, don't you have any meat in this fridge? Eep!" His arms wrapped around her from behind startling her.

"Kyoko," He said nervously. "You can call me Kuon." This was the best way to break it to her. He didn't see her smile and was bracing himself for the unknown.

She giggled and nodded.

"You don't seem so surprised." He stated wanting to know why.

"Mm, I borrowed your computer last night to look at a disk my mother sent me about my _condition_ and some family names from Kyoto came up. People that I would feel more comfortable with. Those I could be myself with and could teach me a little more about myself."

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I just put the pieces together this morning in the shower. You're like me. You look a little like Kuu Otousan and your family was on that list."

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Kuon.. did you ever go to Kyoto when you were a boy?" His name rolling off of her tongue was music to his ears but, that question made him freeze.

"Yes?" He told her with guilt.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She was a little miffed. "You even teased me!" She slapped his shoulder with tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't you realize how much I needed you?"

"Kyoko.. Would you have believed me at the time?" He said in a low voice.

"Probably not." She answered thoughtfully. "That explains that instance, so what about Guam?" There was irritation in her tone and she held her head tightly against his chest listening to the rapid pounding of his heart.

"I'm sorry, I panicked and when you still thought I was a fairy, I just kind of went with it. I didn't want to destroy a happy memory for you." He whispered with his head hung in shame.

She shook her head. "I think I understand. I do love you no matter what though. I have for a while now." She smiled and heard his heart go back to normal.

"I love you too." He told her hugging her tightly. "Let's go get a couple of steaks, I'm starving for once." He smiled closing the door to the refrigerator.

"Nice bloody ones?" She smirked.

"Sounds good." He kissed her temple.

* * *

 _ **Current**_

The stylist nervously watched Kuon as he lay watching Kyoko and flicking his tail in boredom.

"There's no need to be afraid of him you know." She told the shaking woman.

"How do you know he's not going to attack me?" The woman squeaked out. Setsuka smiled.

"You wouldn't do that would you, Kuon?" She called to his reflection in the mirror before her.

Kuon rose and padded languidly to her side and nuzzled her hand, then pulled himself to her neck and nuzzled her ear.

The stylists eyes grew wide. "Did he really just understand you?" Setsuka gave her a mysterious smile. "Can I pet him?"

Setsuka's eyes narrowed at her. "No.. He doesn't like it when anyone other than I touch him."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I can understand that. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want total strangers touching my body without my permission too." The stylist had finally relaxed. _This girl is very interesting. I don't think she's as bad as they're making her out to be._


	9. The Magic of Acting

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **The Magic of Acting**_

* * *

 _The small room would have been considered a library had it not been for the thickly covered windows, odd assortments of ingredients, strange markings chalked onto the floor, blood laced candles strewn about and the wrapped body of her deceased lover in the center of it all._

" _Don't worry Jack. I'm doing everything I can. I'll give my life and soul this time if I need to." She whispered over the corpse as tears welled up in her eyes._

 _As she blew a kiss to each black candle, they lit up in a small poof of flame one by one. She double checked the markings that she had made carefully, then pulled open the thick drapes to allow the light of the full moon to shower into the room and caress her lover's body through the tall weathered windows. Mistakes were not an option, she checked for perfection. She stripped herself of her white silk gown and let down her flowing blonde hair that reached below her slender waist. She poured the young male teens virgin blood over her head and let it drizzle down her naked form in rivulets and took a sip. She began to dance around the markings on the floor while chanting the memorized passages in an ancient forgotten tongue undulating and writhing gracefully in the erotic display of the ritual._

 _Just as the beads of sweat on her naked body mixed with thick crimson liquid and started to glisten in the moonlight, the tightly wrapped corpse erupted in a blue flame which spread within the circle and turned from blue, to purple, to red and finally with a poof it extinguished. She fell to the floor in exhaustion just as she witness his broad torso breathe back to life._

" _A life for a life." She whispered with a sinister smile and a lusty gaze._

"CUT!" The entire studio was enraptured. They were struck silent by the scene and her acting. She was truly terrifying. "Great job Setsuka-chan! This is going to look great with the CG added in! Wonderful for an opening scene and all in one take. I have a good feeling about this one!" Konoe gave her a thumbs up as she toweled off most of the stage blood and donned her robe. Kuon padded to her side and rubbed against her leg.

" _ **You did beautifully."**_ He purred and nuzzled her hand as they made their way to the hall that held the dressing rooms.

"Setsu.." A bewildered Murasame called out to her.

She stopped and turned as Kuon sat his large body in front of her, blocking Murasame's access. "I don't remember giving you permission to call me that." She said coldly as Kuon gave out a low growl. "Just because Cain isn't here, doesn't mean that you have the right to approach me." She turned and walked to her dressing room to shower and change with Kuon following closely behind her.

* * *

"What the hell is her problem and what's up with that cat?" Murasame huffed. "I just wanted to compliment her." He mumbled.

Setsuka's stylist, Kimiko, just laughed.

"What's so funny?" he hissed.

"You and Manaka-chan are real pieces of work. First you put her and her brother down, then you expect her to be nice to you like nothing happened." Kimiko shook her head. "You haven't even tried to apologize or, get along with them. You just make your own little assumptions and move around like the world belongs to you. Well... it doesn't."

"Why would I want to get along with that incestuous gaijin." He spat out.

"You're pathetic..." She rolled her eyes and left him to stew. Kimiko kind of liked Setsuka's laid back attitude toward the world around her. Life was just too short.

* * *

Setsu quickly locked the dressing room door behind her as soon as Kuon was in with her. She fell to her knees breathing heavily, her body shaking with anger, her teeth slowly sharpening.

"Shh, it's okay. You did great." He whispered in her ear as his strong, comforting embrace enveloped her and pulled her into his bare chiseled torso. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Thank you Kuon. For everything." She turned her head and gave him a gentle smile.

"Now, let's shower and get you dressed. You still need to talk to the director." He pointed to the shower. He would shift back after he took care of his Kyoko.

"You can wash my back." She giggled, then took his hand.

The long hot shower cleansed both of the lovers and relieved them of their tensions. Along with the sticky mess of the scene, the anger flowed down the drain. Soft, strong hands worked the knots from her stiff muscles and sent trails of fire over her slick soapy skin. Her silken hair brushed against his aching hardened body while she washed the filth from it. His eyes closed and he gave her a lust filled low growl. She smiled, then turned to him. Her small hands traced over the tight muscles of his chest and trailed down to his waist, her lips followed. She slowly trailed down, nipping, sucking and kissing to her main target. His hands rested in her hair as her soft, warm, mouth covered him. His legs felt weak and his mind clouded with pleasure as her velvety tongue twirled and her lips sucked. The tension in his body and the tiny pulse was noted as warning, "Kyoko.. I can't.. stop." Her eyes smiled as she brought him over the edge and drank him in fully. "Why did you..?" Her kiss cut him short and ended their shower.

"I love you." He whispered as he gently nipped her glistening neck.

"I love you, Kuon." She purred and lightly kissed his cheek with a smile.

* * *

 _ **"Are you okay now?"**_ He purred.

"Much better." She answered while donning her street clothes.

 ** _"Good,"_** He lounged, watching her. **_"You ready to go back out there?"_**

"Yeah, I just need to put my makeup on and I'll be ready." She smiled as she pulled out the necessary tools and jewelry. "You can take a short nap if you want to."

He shook his head, **_"No, I enjoy watching you."_**

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" She asked as she put on the finishing touches of her makeup.

 ** _"Hehe, you..."_** He answered lustily.

"Kuon... you know what I mean." She whined as she donned her Setsuka piercings, appraised her job and double checked her hair.

 ** _"You ready?"_** He stood and nuzzled her neck and ear.

"Yep. Let's go." She said with a determined look.


	10. No Matter What

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **No Matter What**_

* * *

The tall, darkly dressed dangerous looking gentleman approached Cain as he sat on the sidelines observing his sister's scene. A look of shock came to the young man's face and his eyes closed as he nodded in agreement to something.

* * *

 _The petite blonde circled the groggy well built young man with a predatory smile. Her small hands ran through his dark hair and tightly took hold forcing him to look into her cold molten silver eyes._

" _You know who killed my Jackie. Don't you?" She purred into his ear as her grip on his hair tightened._

 _He groaned groggily and tried to struggle from his bindings._

" _Ah, Ah. You haven't answered my question yet." She said sweetly as she roughly released her grip._

" _He's... He's a cop.." He quietly told her._

" _I know that idiot!" She screamed with a crazed look on her face and slapped him. "Ahh, I'm sorry.." Her expression quickly changed to regret. "I hope it didn't hurt." She caressed the red mark her hand had made. "But you do know it's really your fault." Her voice turned low as she straddled herself on his lap. Her razor-sharp dagger traced a line down his young face, leaving a thin line of blood behind. "I promise to make it quick if you tell me." She cooed as she ran her tongue over the blood trail she had created._

" _Martin..His name is Detective Martin." He spat out._

" _Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She chirped sweetly and patted him on the head._

" _What are you going to do with me?" anxiety filled his body and spilled into his voice._

" _Hmm, I'm going to need to think about that." She told him with a far off look while tapping her delicate index finger lightly on her lower lip. "For now, I think I'll just let you rest here." She finished as she put the ball-gag into his mouth and left locking the door behind her, leaving the drugged man sitting in the dark, locked room alone._

"CUT!" Konoe's voice rang out through the studio. "Great job Heel-chan! Another wonderful scene!" He called out excitedly while checking the play-back.

The first thing Kyoko noticed was Lory standing next to Ren and then she noticed the worried look they both had shot her way as she approached.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Setsuka asked. The overwhelming scent of worry slammed into her like a high speed truck.

"Kyoko.. Your mother was in an accident. She's in critical condition." He whispered.

"No.." She croaked out and fell to her knees. Ren rushed to her and quickly wrapped her in his arms.

"It's okay, Babe. Shh. It'll be okay." He comforted her.

"I'll go speak to the director for you." Lory patted Ren on the back.

Ren scooped Kyoko into his arms, cradling her closely to him and left.

In the background all Murasame heard was, "Kyoko...car... critical condition. Ren... taking... Time off." He watched as the dangerous Cain Heel walked away with his fragile sister cradled in his arms, tears streaming from her closed eyes, staining the porcelain skin of her flawless cheeks.

* * *

"Cain and Setsuka-chan are going to be taking a little time off for a family emergency. So, we'll do the scenes that don't require them until they return." Director Konoe announced pulling Murasame from his reverie. He nodded and quietly returned to his seat, pulled his phone from his pocket and began to search the internet for the two names that sounded so familiar to him.

"What is this?.." He whispered in shock as his phone was bombarded with article after article of Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko's secret romance that had been speculated on for at least two years. After searching through page after page of candid photos and many fan-sites later, he came to the conclusion that the dangerous siblings had to be two out of the three of his favorite actors, his first Hizuri Kuu, second Kyouko, and third Tsuruga Ren. Shock hit him like a bowling ball to the chest and the guilt from his behavior washed over him like a tsunami of mud.

* * *

"Kuon, I can't. A good actor and true professional does not allow even a death to effect their job." She insisted as she tried to convince him to allow her to return to the studio.

"No, a stupid, stubborn man that doesn't want to show weakness to the girl he's in love with, tells her that so she'll let him continue working instead of staying home sick and taking care of himself." He sighed in defeat, telling her the true reason behind his statement.

She shook her head and smiled, "Silly, I would never think you're weak." her small, soft hand caressed away his shame and her light kiss sealed his wound of stupidity.

"Let's go see your mother." He lightly kissed her palm. "Boss said he would inform Director Konoe of the circumstances."

She nodded and they left the hotel room to board the limousine waiting to shuttle them to the hospital where Mogami Saena had been taken.

* * *

She looked so small and fragile as she lay on the bed with tubes going into her bruised and broken body. Cuts and bruises marred her face, bandages covered her hands and arms along with IVs pumping in fluids and needed blood. A worried blonde dressed conservatively with a long braid down her back and her smartly dressed male companion camped at her bedside, he would occasionally leave to retrieve food or, drinks for his little queen and then return dutifully to her side to comfort her. Three days they would wait. Three days, orderlies and nurses would come and go. Three days, doctors would read charts and check reflexes and three days one man would come in and quietly check on the broken form, kiss her forehead and wipe tears from his eyes then leave.

"Toudou-san... She'll be okay." Kyoko told him in a tired voice trying to console the worried man.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan. I know, it's just..." He nervously stammered.

"It's okay. I know." She smiled. "I'll call when she wakes up." She rose and hugged him. "She's going to be okay." He nodded then quietly left.

"Kyoko, is everything okay." Ren asked as he entered the room.

She nodded.

"Was that...?" He paused thinking he was broaching a delicate subject.

"Oh.. no, that was my mother's... associate." She smiled gently. Ren got the message. _So, not her father but, someone close._ He placed the sandwiches and drinks on a small table and rubbed the kinks out of her sore shoulders. "I brought lunch." He whispered with a smile.

"Thank you, Ren." She looked to him with tired eyes. "You really don't have to stay."

"I don't have to, but I do want to." He told her gently as he unwrapped her sandwich and opened her drink. "Now.. eat something." He sat next to her and took a bite of his own meal.

"I love you." She then took a bite from hers and forced it down with her drink. _Never thought he would need to remind me to eat_ , she giggled inwardly at the situation.

* * *

On day four, a groggy and pain ridden Mogami Saena would awaken to her stunningly beautiful daughter and her equally stunning male companion. She smiled at the sleeping couple.

"Toudou-kun?" She whispered weakly.

"They've been here every day from the beginning." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll go get the doctor." He rose and left, allowing her to silently observe the radiant couple that quietly slept in each other's arms.


	11. Dim Bulbs

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Dim Bulbs**_

* * *

For the next week Murasame trudged through his scenes like a champ, his mind wandering to the missing dangerous couple. Could they truly be them? He had to know more.

"Murasame-kun.. What's wrong? Do you miss Setsuka-san?" Manaka chirped.

"Drop it, Manaka-chan." He told her irritably.

"I'm sure if we could separate them, Cain-san would definitely see how sweet I am and how wonderfully I would treat him." She pondered in her delusional fantasy.

"I said drop it!" He growled, "You will never get what you think you want out of those two." He told her remembering all of the information he had gleaned about the suspected celebrity couple.

She turned and left in a huff. He sat, closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. If she was The Kyouko, she was far out of his reach. From what he had heard about the starlet, she and Ren were all but married. Not to mention the fact that he was far from being her type and Manaka-chan, in her own way, was rubbing salt in the wound. Now, he would have to work with the suspected celebrity couple and hide his musings from the rest of the crew. There had to be a reason they were hiding their identities and he certainly didn't want to expose and ruin it for two of his favorite actors if it were a good reason.

"Murasame-kun, you're up next." Director Konoe told him.

"Thank you, sir." With renewed vigor he would play out his scenes. Kyouko and Tsuruga-san were top-notch actors, right up there with Kuu. He had to show the world he was just as good and this would be the way. He would prove that he had the right to stand beside them in this movie. He breathed in deeply and took his place.

"Aaanndd... ACTION!" The director called out, signaling for Murasame to begin his scene.

* * *

 _ **News-clip**_

 **Prominent Lawyer In Hospital**

 _ **Mogami Saena, a prominent lawyer of Viride General Law Office was struck by a drunk driver Wednesday evening. She has been upgraded to stable condition. An investigation into the incident is ongoing to determine if there is foul-play involved. (click here **_**_for more.)_**

* * *

Three voices came from the sterile room as the worried young man placed his hand to open the door. Two laughs that closely resembled a magical music of soft chimes and one deep masculine laugh that sent shivers of dread down his spine.

"Ah.. Ha... ha.. I didn't know anyone could be that stupid." He chuckled.

"Indeed. I never realized one could do that with a bottle of shampoo and CD player." The woman's voice announced filled with mirth.

"Okasan.. Ha. Ha, stop you're killing me." The little pixie begged.

Sho paled. Since when did Kyoko get this close to her mother and who in the hell was with them? He felt the jealousy and anger sink it's teeth into him and crawl its way into his mind.

"Kyoko!" He snarled as he flung open the door, surprising the relaxed trio and spoiling the light mood as he surveyed the room and found his most hated rival sitting next to his property with his arm draped around her shoulder.

"What the hell is this." He demanded, ignoring a mother who was steadily becoming very annoyed at the young singer's display.

"Fuwa-san..." a cold dark female voice called to him. "He is my guest... Unlike you he has been here from the very beginning. Unlike you.. He has been taking care of my daughter." The steely daggers of accusation, guilt and mistrust were thrust into him and pulled upward. "Unless you can be civil, you can leave."

"Mogami-san.." Ren asked with concern and Saena raised her palm to stop him. Ren nodded.

"Sho, please leave. I don't need you here." Kyoko told him calmly, without emotion as if telling a stranger they had the wrong room.

The words 'I don't need you' kept repeating over and over until he arrived home to his empty apartment. She didn't need him, she truly didn't need him and she said it so matter-of-factually and so emotionless it had to be true. Endless tears of regret streamed from his eyes, pouring heartbreak and guilt down his cheeks and neck as he fell prone to lament all of the things that he had directly done to cause his ousting from Kyoko's heart.

* * *

" _I was there! I'm telling you there is no way he's still alive!" Detective Devin Martin slammed his fists on the desk. He was certain of this. The man named Black Jack Darell was indeed dead, he had killed him himself. He had the scars, both mental and physical, to prove it._

" _Is there any way it could be someone else? Someone that knew him?" The young investigator asked._

" _Ridiculous! If that were the case, it would have to be someone much too old to be capable of committing these murders." Martin insisted. "They would have to be almost 100 years old." he whispered as he remembered the starkly mad screams and the heart wrenching cries of grief that were heard the night he took him down. The face of a young blonde woman with ivory skin flashed through his memory of that night. She had claimed that her lover had been murdered that night and mysteriously disappeared into the fog of the evening before the police had come to collect his body._

" _What if the victim, her lover, had been Jack Darell?" He mused then shook his head in disbelief. "No, she was too young. She couldn't have been any older than 17." He pushed the absurd thought from his mind. His logic was starting to falter. "Could she be? Hm, not possible."_

" _You're thinking too hard." Martin's partner told him. "Let's go get some dinner and think on this later. It can't be him, he's dead."_

" _You're right. I may be overthinking this." He grabbed his jacket and left with his partner to the nearby diner that catered to police officers. "Yeah, I think I'm just letting this case get to me. Making my mind see things that aren't really there."_

" _Maybe you'll feel better after some pancakes." His partner smiled and clapped him on the back._

 _On Detective Devin Martin's desk lay a thick white folder and in the center of that folder lie a very old photo. A photo taken almost 100 years ago of a hauntingly beautiful, blonde 17 year old girl with eyes as cold as steel and a contrasting smile that would warm even the coldest of hearts. On the back of the photo in faded ink was written the name: Angel, last name unknown; Year: 1985, was written beneath the name._

"CUT!" Very good Murasame-kun! I could feel your frustration. Director Konoe praised him. Murasame smiled inwardly. _I can do this._


	12. Dark Love

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Dark Love**_

* * *

 _The elegantly dressed petite blonde clung tightly to the stoic dark man as they entered the pulsing club._

 _"You always do so much for me, Love." His eyes, the color of blood, bore into her blackened soul. She smiled seductively._

" _I would do anything for you Jackie." She purred._

" _What do you need tonight?" He asked as if they were in a grocer looking over the fresh produce._

" _Hmm, that one." She answered after perusing the room and taking stock of all the prospects that danced before them. He salivated at the potential as she pointed to a brooding female that sat alone at the bar. "She looks like she has heart." They both laughed at the inside joke._

" _As you wish my love." He pulled her to him in a long deep kiss then they pushed their way through the throng of sweating, dancing bodies to their target and took their seats, one on each side of the petite brunette and ordered their drinks._

Manaka shivered in disgust.

"CUT! Cut, cut, cut!" Director Konoe called out in frustration. "Manaka-chan! This is a simple scene! You don't even have any lines yet. You are supposed to be intrigued with Jack and Angel, not disgusted. Now if you cannot even do this simple part in the beginning, how do you expect to make it through the rest of the scene?" After 15 takes of the bar scene, director Konoe was getting seriously worn out. "Manaka-chan, do you need a break?" He sighed.

"No Director! I... I can do this!" She stuttered out. She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Alright, Start from the kiss! Places! Aaanndd ACTION!" Director Konoe called out for the 16th time today.

" _As you wish my love." He pulled her to him in a long deep kiss then they pushed their way through the throng of sweating, dancing bodies to their target and took their seats, one on each side of the petite brunette and ordered their drinks._

" _Hello my sweet." He purred. His words caressing her._

" _Um, do I know you?" The little brunette asked as she felt her cheeks and ears flush with erotic excitement. He felt familiar._

" _No, but I would like for you to." He told her smoothly as he passed her a tall glass of sweet white wine. "For you." He smiled sexily, flashing his unusually colored blood red eyes. She was mesmerized as he engaged her in small talk. After several sips she was feeling a little light-headed._

" _Excuse me.. I need to go to the ladies room." She excused herself and made her way down the dimly lit hall using her hand against the wall to steady herself._

" _Are you okay." The pretty blonde woman asked sweetly with concern as she followed her into the ladies room._

" _I... I don't feel well." She stuttered, feeling as though her head was being filled with cotton. She became dizzy, her legs felt weak and her breathing was shallow._

" _Oh.. My... I think we need to get you a cab home. Are you going to be alright?" She nodded._

" _Here, I'll help you." The blonde led her out of the small room and through a door that led to the alley._

" _Just be careful not to damage it." The blonde quietly commanded._

" _Ah, yes my love." A shiver inducing male voice answered in a silken tone. The girl weakly struggled as something cold crossed her throat. She felt like she was drowning, she tried to call for help but, her voice was failing her. Her skin quickly grew cold and the world around her became black._

" _Mmm, virgin." The blonde smiled as her soft tongue caressed the cold steel of her dagger. Jack groaned in excitement as she covered her lips in the fresh blood of her kill. He leaned in to clean the blood off her plump lips in a passion filled kiss with his tongue swiping off every drop and his arms pulling her in tightly._

" _Ahh.. My Angel." Jack whispered._

 _The sinister couple then took from the lifeless, small woman what they had come for and then some._

"CUT! Much better Manaka-chan! Much better." Director Konoe called out. "Thank you Cain-san, Setsuka-chan. You're free to go. I will see you back at the studio. Let's see..." He took out his planner, "yes, the day after tomorrow for the closed set scene."The couple nodded and left for their dressing room.

Manaka huffed off in disgust at the display of the Heel siblings. _How could they kiss each other like that? Even if it is just acting and why isn't Murasame-san saying anything? He's just sitting there watching them! Stupid pervert! Director Konoe isn't any better either!_

* * *

"Okasan, are you feeling better?" Kyoko asked as she and Ren entered the Hospital room that was now bathed in warm sunlight and decorated with several brightly colored bouquets of get well soon flowers.

"Kyoko, Ren, I'm feeling much better now. Thank you." She answered as Kyoko leaned in to hug her and Ren took a seat on the small sofa in the corner.

"How did your shooting go?" She asked out of curiosity.

"The director liked it but, I think it could have gone better." Ren nodded in agreement.

"Oh?" She asked with genuine interest.

Kyoko giggled, "The other actress wasn't exactly thrilled that she had to sit next to me for the scene."

"Why?" Saena couldn't imagine anyone disliking her daughter that much with her given personality.

"She doesn't know me very well, but no worries. She'll be done with her part of the film soon." Kyoko informed her in an upbeat tone.

"Which reminds me, I won't be able to visit for a few weeks. Sorry Okasan. We're going on location to London for some of the scenes next week. We may be there for at least three weeks, depending how everything goes." She told her with a voice thick with sadness.

"Kyoko, it's okay." Saena took her hand. "You can call me. Toudou-kun will be here." She smiled.

Kyoko's eyes grew wide, "Okasan?" Her mother nodded and flashed her left hand to show a diamond set in white gold. "Okasan!" She cried as she threw her arms around the petite dark haired woman, "I'm so glad. You deserve to be happy." She whispered into her mother's ear and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Kyoko." She answered with tears streaming down her cheeks. _This feels so much better._


	13. Dark Love II

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Dark Love II**_

* * *

Kyoko and Ren were finding it very difficult to bring forth Setsuka and Cain today. Today... the day of the infamous closed set scene. Neither of them had ever had to deal with something this monumental in their careers. All morning she had been shaking in fear and blushing furiously. Ren kept blanking out while trying to figure out how he was going to pull them through the scene. An idea came to him.

"Ren, I don't think I can do this. I don't even think Setsu can do this. What are we going to do? I thought it would be okay, but.. Gyahh!.. In front of other people!" She ranted.

"Kyoko, calm down. I think I have an idea." He smiled gently and caressed her hair. "We'll forget everyone there. Okay? Do you think you can do that?" She gazed into his eyes and nodded.

"I'll try.." She smiled weakly.

"It'll be okay. It's a closed set today so, there won't be that many people around." He reassured her as they finished off their coffee and prepared to leave the hotel room.

"Okay." She sighed deeply. "We can do this." She announced confidently with enthusiasm.

* * *

"Heel-san, are you sure you're okay with this?" Director Konoe asked nervously.

"We are actors sir.. If the script calls for it, it is our job to act." Cain confidently told him, Setsuka nodded in agreement.

"Very well, go get ready." Konoe watched in awe as they left for costume and makeup.

* * *

"Setsuka-chan... He's not really your brother is he?" Kimiko asked with a knowing smirk.

Setsuka sat quietly and gave her a mysterious smile.

"Well then, I'm looking forward to your acting." She told her as she put the final touches on her hair and makeup.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ren asked as he took Kyoko's hand and led her to their marks next to the large king-sized canopy bed draped in shimmering black satin.

"Ready for what?" She asked with suspicion.

"Ready to be distracted." He told her with a mischievous smile.

Her eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told her feigning innocence.

"Places!" That was their cue to disrobe, "Aaanndd ACTION!"

 _Soft moonlight filtered through the weathered windows and fell upon the dark lovers as their lips collided in unbridled passion. His hands that were used for brutally torturing and tearing apart his victims, gently caressed the soft milky skin of his dark Angel. Her lips, the lips that uttered blasphemous incantations and tasted the blood of others trailed gently over his bare chest as they lowered themselves between the shimmering satin that covered their bed._

"I love you, Kyoko." Kuon whispered so quietly only she could hear.

"I love you too, Kuon." She panted as _she nibbled on his ear and gently sucked on his neck._

 _His hands slowly trailed up her waist under her black silk nightgown, bunching it up and slipping it over her head, tossing it to the floor next to the bed they occupied. His lips traveled from her neck, to her delicate shoulders, then to her firm pert breasts, teasing and nipping. She moaned in ecstasy as his hand covertly massaged her bringing her to the edge. Her small hand reached below and unfastened the tiny button that held his black silk boxers closed and slipped in to feel his hardened lust. His breath hitched. A low growl left his lips as he pulled her into another passion filled kiss._

" _Make love to me." she begged in a lusty voice._

 _Not needing to be asked more than once, he filled her and set their rhythm. Her slender legs found their place around his waist and she locked them around him under the soft sheets. Her moans and screams of pleasure filled the room and his ears as he brought both of them over the edge and into exhaustion. They lay there covered in sweat, with skin flushed from fresh love making._

"I can't believe we just did that." She whispered into his neck. He just smiled.

"~cut~" A stunned director called out, amazed at the realism. A dangerous and very embarrassed looking Uncle coughed and cleared his throat in the shadows of the studio, pulling the rest of the crew out of their stupor. Only two would know just exactly how real that scene was and they wouldn't be telling anyone their naughty secret.

"Don't forget to button." She whispered reminding him as he tossed her the silk nightgown. He gave her a knowing smile and nodded.

"Wow! That was amazing! So real." He praised them for their amazing chemistry as they donned their robes and their bare feet padded to him to make sure the scene was complete. "All in one take too!" Konoe gushed.

Lory snickered and shook his head suspecting the truth.

"Well Cain-san, Setsuka-chan, I'll see you in London next week." He told them giving the thumbs-up sign. They nodded and quietly left for their dressing room to change.

* * *

"Well, I have to admit.. You two are far less boring than I initially thought." A familiar thunderous voice called to the once again dangerous pair.

The pseudo-siblings instantly stopped with a feeling of dread. The type of dread that a small child feels when they've been called on something that a scolding parent has told them not to do over and over.

"Hello Boss." Cain growled.

Setsuka sighed with irritation. "What do you want old man?" She asked boredly examining her manicure.

"Oh, just checking on my favorite brother and sister combo." He commented as he walked past them and waved good-bye. They sighed and left for the hotel.

* * *

"I can't believe we did that." She giggled while shading her eyes in embarrassment.

"I can't believe Director Konoe thought we were just acting." He snickered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder while she prepared their dinner. "Now everyone gets to see what is mine only." He whispered in a low lust filled triumphant voice.

"Kuon! Shame on you." She turned and playfully slapped his chest. "I hope that wasn't your original plan.."

"No?" He answered sheepishly with an eyebrow cocked.

"Hmph." She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Well.. I guess that means the same for me." she whispered slyly.


	14. Her Name Is Shadow

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Her Name Is Shadow**_

* * *

"Manaka-san.. I don't care what they did in front of the camera. They're actors! Now be a good little dead body and shut the hell up!" He snapped at her. He was starting to feel what the 'siblings' had been feeling for him. _I gotta fix this_. He shook his head and left for hair and makeup.

Manaka huffed off to a quiet little corner to sulk. She heard the whispers about the closed set and it really ticked her off that no one else seemed to mind. Why weren't they bothered by all of this?

"Director.. May I have a word with you?" Kimiko, the stylist that took care of the women asked.

"Sure Kimiko-san, is there a problem?" Konoe asked.

"I think your actress Manaka-chan, is going to be a problem. She seems to be obsessed with Cain-san and she seems to have a problem with yesterday's shoot." She warned, "If you don't speak with her, she may try to do something that will be detrimental to this film."

"I see.." He gave her a thought filled look, "I'll have a word with her. Thank you."

* * *

After Director Konoe called for a break in the scene, he noticed a very dark, very tall young man standing next to him that appeared as though he wanted to speak to him. What really caught his eye was a very large pale blonde cat with gold eyes, that looked sleek like a panther wearing a black leather collar, studded with rhinestones and a small heart-shaped gold lock fastening it shut around its neck. It was sitting obediently and silently, with its tail coiled tightly around its feet, a few meters away. There was something that felt familiar about it.

"What brings you here on your day off, Cain-san?" He asked with his eyes occasionally darting back to the well behaved feline.

Cain followed his line of sight. "She's safe, director." He assured the nervous man. "Shadow.. the director would like to meet you."

Kyoko stood and gracefully padded to Cain, circled his body and wrapped him with her tail, then rose on her hind legs and brushed the top of her head into Cain's body, nuzzling him and purring. Cain smirked.

"Oh..my.." Was the only thing Konoe could say. "So.. Um.. what did you need to speak to me about?" Bringing his focus back to Cain.

"I need to confirm the travel arrangements with you for me and my sister." Cain told him quietly.

"I see. Well, can I email them to you tonight?" He asked. Cain nodded in agreement.

* * *

Manaka's eyes lit up when she saw Cain walk in and was even more intrigued by the large, almost white cat. Just as she ran to him ready to jump on him, chirping "Cain-san, Cain-san!" She saw the large cat block her with its body and heard a low sinister growl and a very intimidating hiss. She backed off when the cat advanced, its lean muscles rippling under its skin.

" _ **Kuon. Please let me take care of her.."**_ She snarled.

"No Shadow, you may not eat her without permission." He laughed.

" _ **Fine."**_ She sighed, backed off and took her place beside him, hanging her head in disappointment.

He looked down at Manaka. "Little girl.. My cat doesn't like you. Stay away." He gave an evil smile that sent a tangible sense of fear shooting through her. She nodded and returned to her dark little corner to sulk some more.

* * *

"Heel-san.." Cain sighed, would this never end? _**"First Manaka now Murasame."**_ Kyoko growled. Cain turned to face him and Kyoko took her place in front of him protectively.

"I want to apologize for giving you and your sister such a hard time. Um.." He stammered.

Cain grunted. Kyoko looked on in suspicion, with eyes narrowed.

Murasame pulled out his phone and displayed a few of the photos and articles he had found. "I heard part of what your Uncle was saying to the director last week and wanted to make sure everything was okay." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I see..I really hope you aren't planning on doing anything with this." Cain told him in a deep growl.

"No! Of course not! I just... well, if you need... I got your back." Cain nodded.

"Shadow, let's go." He told her in a soft voice.

" _ **Kuon? Is everything okay?"**_ She asked with worry.

"Yeah, it's alright." He smiled and gave her a gentle pat on her head.

* * *

"Manaka-chan," Konoe shot a look in her direction. "May I have a word with you?"

She looked up at the director as a child would if they were being called into the Principal's office to be reprimanded. She didn't know why. She didn't do anything wrong. Murasame-san was being mean, Cain-san was being so cold to her. _Probably because his slutty, disgusting, sister made him do that scene with her._ She frowned at the thought.

"Manaka-chan, may I ask why I have people telling me that you are going to make problems for my film?" He asked in an authoritative, yet gentle tone.

"I'm not the one making problems! It's a certain sister that's being disgusting with her brother that's making problems." she whined.

"Ah.. I see.. so you're one of those people that thinks stepsiblings can't have that kind of relationship. Or, have you just made assumptions all on your own? You know they have a hard enough time without others trying to tear them apart." Konoe had decided that this little scenario would help diffuse the animosity and Lory had approved, especially after he witnessed the display of **Love** by Tsuruga-san and Kyouko the other day. So.. since that day.. The Heel siblings were still dangerous but, no longer related by blood.

Manaka's eyes grew wide, "Of course not, Konoe-san! I would never think of doing that!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm, I see. Very well.. go get ready for your scene." Konoe finished, satisfied with the results. _Hmm, I wonder what gave Murasame-kun a change of heart_.

* * *

"We didn't really have to check on it in person, did we.." It was a statement more than a question.

Kuon gave her a sly smile. "No.. I just wanted to give you the same opportunity to put the rodent in her place that I had with Murasame."

"You're so naughty." She kissed him on the cheek before heading to the kitchenette to make their dinner. "I love you. Thank you, Kuon."

"So, what did Murasame show you?" She asked casually as she rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Ah, it would seem that he isn't as brain dead as we initially thought." He said casually.

"Mmm?" She was now trying to decide which utensils to use as Kuon was hovering behind her.

"Well, he's kind of figured out our identities." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and was now breathing on her neck. She stiffened at the news.

"It's okay Kyoko. I don't think he's going to try anything. He seemed pretty sincere in his apology." She relaxed and nodded.

"Oh! Do I need to get a new passport?" She asked a little worried because of her 'new look'.

He pulled back a little, turned her around and took a good look. She could feel his eyes, the Emperor's eyes, undressing her. "Mmm."

"Kuon! I'm serious here!" He laughed

"Right, right." He chuckled, "No, just don't wear the facial piercings or, contacts. It might be a good idea to wear your hair up too."

"What about you?" She asked innocently. "You look so completely opposite."


	15. Confession

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **Confession**_

* * *

" _What about you?" She asked innocently. "You look so completely opposite."_

Kuon's mind went blank. He wanted to tell her about Rick, about the real reason for his transformation, but he just didn't think he was ready for that. He didn't think he would ever be ready, but before he was to give her the little trinket he had carefully picked for her, he knew he needed to. It was something about him that he felt she had the right to know.

"Can we talk about it after dinner." He pulled her into a strong embrace and whispered into her hair.

She caressed his cheek and nodded. "It's okay. Take your time." Her gentle smile warmed and reassured him.

* * *

Even with limited resources, Kyoko could make a meal fit for a king. Kuon sighed. He really was not ready for this, but it had to be done. He wanted to be completely honest with her and he didn't want something like this coming back and biting him in the ass later.

Dinner was eaten, dishes were washed and a glass of scotch on the rocks was swirling around in a nervous hand as he contemplated telling her of his past. How violent he was, how he was responsible for a death.

She sat across from him in an overstuffed armchair and waited for him to begin. It couldn't possibly be as bad as he seemed to make it out to be, could it? She was nervous. Was he going to tell her they couldn't possibly be together for some horrible reason? Was there some special rule she didn't know about that pertained to people of their kind that would keep them apart? She felt her heart drop into her stomach with worry. Her throat tightened and her mouth became dry. Her hearing was muffled. She hated feeling like this and the more he delayed telling her what he was thinking the worse it became.

"Kuon?" Her voice was almost silent.

"Sorry, Kyoko.. I...I was just trying to think about how to start." His voice was raspy.

She nodded.

 _Here goes..._ "Kyoko, Hizuri Kuon isn't the nice guy you think he is." He started. "I'm violent, selfish, jealous and a little childish at times."

She looked relieved.

"When I was younger, I got into a lot of trouble and if I told you why, it would be just making excuses. When I was 15..." He took a drink of the amber liquid. "When I was 15 a close friend.. no.. a brother to me, was killed because I was stupid, angry and violent." He sighed. "I lost myself in a fight and when he tried to stop me... he was hit by a car running after me." The pain and guilt was still fresh. "I'm a murderer. He died chasing after me." The tears trickled from his eyes and he felt a small hand gently wiping them away. "That's why Tsuruga Ren was created. I wanted to create the person my family would be proud of. Someone like Ren."

"Kuon, I love you as you. You are Kuon and Ren and Cain and all of the others inside of you." She knelt before him, took the glass from his large hand and placed it on the table behind her. "We all do things we regret, but you are certainly not a murderer." Her small hands now held his firmly. "You're friend was trying to save you, you didn't push him in front of the car. It was the fault of whomever was driving that car, not yours." She brushed the hair from his eyes and looked into them. "Did you leave him or, walk away once he had been injured?"

"No... I couldn't. I wouldn't have if I could have." He forced the answer.

"Were you happy that he died?" She whispered.

"NO! Of course not!" he answered strongly.

"You didn't push him, Kuon... Do you think he would really want you to live your life punishing yourself for something you didn't do? Do you think he would want you to mourn him every day instead of celebrating him? Was he that kind of person?" She asked in a soft yet scolding tone. "You said he was like a brother, right?" He nodded looking into her pools of molten gold. "Do you think if he was alive today that he would want you to punish yourself like you have been?"

"No... Rick wasn't that way." He answered putting everything into a new perspective.

"There.. See? He would have forgiven you, wouldn't he?" She finished gently and kissed his hand.

"I guess he would have." He felt the pressure of guilt and sadness ebb away.

"He was right.. You are magic.." He whispered into her ear hugging her tightly. She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of his neck gently as they hugged each other tightly in their own little world.

* * *

The two lovers would set off on their 13 hour flight to London to spend a couple of weeks filming Tragic Marker 2. Jack and Angel would appear to wreak havoc and Kuon and Kyoko would spend a few days before, taking in the sights while enjoying each others company and waiting for Jelly Woods to arrive.

Six hours into the flight, somewhere over Easter Europe, Kuon started getting a little bored and a little restless.

He gave her a sly smile, leaned over and started blowing gently in her ear.

"Kuon.. Stop that." She whispered while brushing him away.

He leaned in again and nibbled on her ear.

"Kuon... Stop that." She put her delicate fingers over his unruly lips and he brushed them with his tongue. She let out a quiet little gasp. "Don't start something you can't finish, Sir..." He gave her a mischievous look and a sexy smile.

"Who says I can't finish?" The Emperor asked leaning in once again, this time nibbling on an extremely sensitive spot on her neck, forcing her to fight back a lusty moan.

"Fine.." She whispered in exasperation. "How do you plan on taking care of this?" She was desperately attempting to hide the blush on her cheeks and ears.

He snickered. "Hmm, I think I need to use the restroom.. See you there in a few.." He stood and winked.

* * *

The door closed behind her and the Emperor engaged the lock. She knew she was in for an interesting flight when he pulled her to him and the excitement from his kiss lit her on fire. Her tongue gently caressed his lower lip and a fog fell over his mind as he tasted the silken honeyed sweetness of her mouth. He lifted her to the tiny sink for her comfort in the tiny room. His hand glided up her stockinged leg and played with the little garter straps that held up the thin, sheer silk that covered her leg. He gradually moved up to find, _no panties?_ He raised an eyebrow as his eyes popped and she smiled into his kiss when she saw the glimmer of lust in his eyes. His other had explored under the soft silk of her blouse to snap open the little clasp on her bra like a little boy unwrapping a birthday gift. Her small warm hands trailed over his tight muscles under his shirt and unfastened his belt then dipped below and gently massaged as they both tried desperately not to make too much noise.

Once he was freed, he dove into her warmth. Her heady scent was driving him completely wild. He kept his mouth busy with the warm, soft flesh of her neck, shoulders and breasts as she bit her lip and quietly moaned in ecstasy into his sensitive ear. As they both neared the edge and tumbled over, he stifled her cries of pleasure with his hand over her soft lips while she nibbled and sucked on his fingers and he curbed his own with her breast.

"Why aren't you wearing panties?" He nipped her shoulder.

"Hi-mi-tsu." She gave him a sly sexy smirk, straightened herself, checked her hair and makeup, kissed him on the cheek and left for her seat while he stood in the tiny room shaking his head and smiling. _I didn't know she had it in her._ He chuckled.


	16. Tainted Angel

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **Tainted Angel**_

* * *

 _Angel could hear the footfalls of the ginger haired male over the clack of her black stilettos as he followed her from the pub down the narrow darkened sidewalks of London. A glimmer came to her icy cold pale blue eyes and she smiled to herself. He took the bait. Her sensuous hips swayed in the short, black, leather skirt that barely fell below her perfectly toned backside and clung to her like a second skin. Her long legs were perfectly complemented with the black lace garters as they moved with a cat-like grace. Her sinuous feminine muscles gently rippled under the soft, sheer, royal blue shirt that fell loosely about her slender torso and shimmered in the light from the dim flashing light of the club in the distance. She gently tousled her flaxen hair for effect. She was nearly there. 'Jack is going to be happy with this one.' She stopped near the inky blackness where the predator lay in wait._

" _You know... It's not nice to follow an innocent girl at night without being asked." She purred._

" _I think you're mistaken miss." He nervously told her. He would have to make this one quick._

 _She cocked her hip, tilted her head and examined her nails. "Well.. It is no mistake that you followed me from the pub. I could smell you the whole way." She informed him without emotion. "Isn't that right Jack?" She looked up and past him._

" _My name isn't Jack." The redhead spat out while pulling a small blade from his pocket. He could feel the anger at her mistake rising up through him like a slow burning fire. "Maybe I should teach you."_

 _A wolfish grin crossed her lips._ " _Only after you play with him." He followed her glance to the tall, dark sinister male that now stood less than a meter from him. He could feel his skin crawl when he saw the man's demonic smile and heard the woman's maniacal laugh._

" _I can't believe you fell for it!" her wicked voice filled his ears, "Enjoy Lover." She cooed. Jack nodded silently and set out to capture his now fleeing prey._

" _Ahh, that was fun.. I think I need another drink." She sighed as she moved on to the nightclub up the street._

"CUT!" The director called. "Perfect Heel-chan. Now I need you to go back to the beginning so I get the walk past the alley at another angle."

She nodded and returned to her position to perform her walk once again for the camera.

* * *

"Ahh, I am beat." She sighed as she plopped down on the King-sized bed in her cheeky lace panties and black silk camisole, her long blonde hair fanning out around her face.

Kuon propped up on his elbow to face her. "You look like an angel." He smiled, leaned in for an innocent kiss and fell back onto the bed. She giggled as she snuggled into him as they drifted off to sleep in the darkness of the hotel room.

* * *

Uncomfortable. Yes, this had to be the most uncomfortable costume she had ever had the misfortune of wearing. A Victorian dress graced her petite body, her already thin waist was tightly corseted and a bustle jutted from her derrière. How anyone could possibly wear this heavy dark blue velvet monstrosity was beyond her. Setsuka sighed. She couldn't even sit properly. At least the boots they gave her to wear were interesting. She sighed once again as hair and makeup styled her hair for the era by piling her it upon her head and letting loose blonde tendrils fall gently about her neck. Her makeup was light for the day. She hadn't spent this much time getting ready since Mio, but it was a little fun.

"Nii-san. Don't you look dashing.." She grinned slyly, appraising Cain as he moved toward her in a long black wool coat, black wool dress pants, a white linen shirt with a cravat, a black wool vest with pocket watch, a top hat, black leather shoes and a cane.

"And you look lovely dear sister." He snickered knowing how Setsu felt about this particular style of dress. "Are you ready?" She nodded as he took her petite gloved hand and escorted her to the sitting room, decorated 1880's style. They both took their places.

"Places! Places people! Ready? AND ACTION!" With the call to action they were teleported back in time and fell into the bodies of Jack and Angel.

" _Mr. Smithe.." She grinned. She motioned for him to sit at the small table in her lavishly decorated sunroom._

" _But.." He tried to correct her._

" _You are Mr. Smithe for now, Jack Smithe. We will not be using true names in my home, besides I already know who you are or, I would not have allowed you in." The ravishing blonde told him waving her hand in shooing motion._

 _He nodded. 'She looks so young.' He thought to himself._

" _Now would you like some tea before we begin?" She asked out of politeness. He nodded once again._

" _What is it that you believe I can do for you?" Her quiet melodious voice laced through his soul as she added cream and sugar._

" _I don't want to die." Her laugh was like the soft tinkling of wind chimes._

" _Well, that_ _ **is**_ _quite a request. And you believe_ _ **I**_ _can help you with this?" Her icy blue eyes turned even colder. "Give me your hand." He reluctantly held it out for her. "Without your glove, please."_

 _He complied. 'She's so beautiful.' He was captivated._

 _She took his large hand in her delicate small gloved hands and pricked his finger with a large, long hat pin she had hidden in her bodice. He pulled away slightly out of surprise. She forcefully pulled his hand back to her and squeezed for a small drop of blood. His eyes grew wide as she place her lips over the tiny droplet and gently sucked. He felt a small twinge of desire._

" _Mmm, well." She nodded as if she were satisfied with the answer to a question she had in the back of her mind. "Mr. Smithe, I can do what you request, but I will require some rather unusual items **and** there will be a small fee." _

" _I'll do anything." He told her eagerly. She gave him a predatory smile._

" _Ha! So ambitious." She giggled. "You may change your mind." She commented as she listed the 3 items she would need on a small piece of paper then handed it to him. "You find those **fresh** items for me and I will provide the rest." _

" _And the price?" He asked thinking that no amount of money was too large._

 _She gave him a lascivious smile, "Your body and soul."_

 _That night in 1880's London, a terror would be born to visit carnage upon Chapel Hill and stump police for at least a century._

"Cut!" The director called out. "Everyone break for lunch."

"Ugh.. I hope it's something light. All these heavy foods are making my stomach turn." Cain chuckled.


	17. Black Forest

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Black Forest**_

* * *

Once filming was finished in London, they would retrace Jack's travels across Europe. Kuon and Kyoko would first travel to Germany, then Italy, then France, then America and finally make their way back home to Japan. The order of the film would be rearranged and pieced together later in the cutting room.

* * *

The weather in Germany was fantastic. Nice enough to enjoy in a shift. The jet-lag was practically killing her. Sleep all she needed was sleep and the shift was the most comfortable and the nicest way to get extra sleep. She loved the way the cool night air caressed her skin through her silky blonde fur. "It's so pretty tonight." She giggled watching the stars sparkle in the sky above them.

"It feels so nice to be out here with you." He rolled his golden body over and curled around her.

She purred. "Good thing they gave us a room with a big balcony." He agreed with a low, soft purr.

"Mmm, you always smell so good." He nuzzled into her neck. She nuzzled back. "Did you change perfumes?"

She giggled, "I'm not wearing perfume silly."

"You still smell so good." He inhaled deeply and buried his nose in her fur.

"Kuon... Sleep.. We have a long day tomorrow." She scolded. He sighed.

They did indeed have a long day tomorrow. They would have to film a mass murder flashback in a café in downtown Berlin and make it look real. Good thing the locals had already been warned.

* * *

 _When the dark couple had entered the little café, all eyes avoided them. Causing every person to miss the actions of the young woman when she deftly reached behind and locked the door._

" _Jackie, I want to sit over there." She cooed to him as she clung to his arm._

 _He gave a lusty smile, pulled her into a heated kiss and allowed his hands to travel down her back to firmly grope her backside. It was that and a couple of more displays that shocked the other customers; although, they would forcibly turn their attentions elsewhere._

 _The table she picked was instantly abandoned by its current occupants and hastily given to the dangerous looking couple._

" _There's at least 12 here." She whispered, "If there's more it's a plus. We'll meet the requirement today Jackie." She cooed._

" _Anything you need my Love." He answered in a low sexy growl and then the carnage ensued._

 _Fifteen bodies lay in the little café. Fifteen bodies were mutilated beyond recognition by the hands of the man that was now known as Black Jack, so labeled by the authorities, while his little good luck charm looked on in excitement._

" _Jackie, we need to leave." She panted sexily. He smirked, he knew what this did to her and he was going to reap the reward for it later. He nodded and the twisted couple left as if nothing had ever happened._

"Cut!" The director called, "Okay, we need to film the victims in the kitchen. Good job we just might get this done by the end of the day."

Other than one of the actors portraying a cook that Angel was supposed to put out of his misery behaving as if her murdering him was foreplay, causing almost no end of re-takes, at least until Cain stepped in, their time in Germany was productive and very pleasant.

* * *

It was just what they both needed. Kuon had researched and found the perfect spot where he a Kyoko could shift, cut loose and run freely... The Black Forest. It was undeniably perfect. Towering trees, the smell of fresh grass and not a human in sight. At least that's what they thought until they heard the crack of a gunshot and Kyoko dropped. Frantically Kuon pulled her into some underbrush to hide and shifted back to his human form.

"Kuon, it hurts so much." She whimpered.

"I know Princess, but you have to shift back. It'll heal you." He begged while gently petting her lean torso, avoiding the wound on her shoulder.

"You can do this. I know you can. Please... Just try, okay?" He pleaded with her. _This is all my fault_. He lamented as tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Please Kyoko." He whispered and closed his eyes in a prayer.

"Kuon, please don't cry." She tiredly lifted her now human hand to his cheek and wiped the tears away, then passed out from exhaustion.

In a haze, Kuon checked her pulse to be sure that she was still with him, then checked the area where her wound had formerly been and found it completely healed with no scarring. He sighed with relief, wrapped her in his arms and drifted off with her.

"Kuon...Kuon, wake up." Kyoko shook him in the pitch blackness that surrounded them.

"Kyoko.." He sat up and pulled her tightly into his arms. "You're okay?"

She nodded.

"We need to get out of here. Can you shift?" He asked with concern. He didn't know the amount that the wound had taken to heal. All he knew was from his own experiences when he was a teen and had been wounded and had to heal from stab wounds. He had never been shot.

She tried. She tried and failed. The only part of her that would shift were her beautifully sharp teeth. She started to cry, she felt so helpless. _How could I be so stupid? I can't even shift back. I'm so useless, now we're going to die out here_. She was falling into a tailspin and he could see it.

"It's okay. Don't worry, okay?" He pulled her into a gentle hug. "You stay here and I'll be right back. Okay? I'm going to go get your clothes. Okay? I'll be right back." He gently kissed her forehead and shifted. "I'll try not to be too long. Don't move." He commanded as he silently left the underbrush where they had been hiding.

Almost an hour had passed since he had left her to retrieve her clothing. She couldn't help but remember what had put her in this situation in the first place and paled at the prospects. _What if the shooter was still out there? What if they killed Kuon! No.. no I can't think about that right now. I have to be positive, but he's just been gone for so long_. Her mind was on fire and tears were threatening to burst forth. Fighting her anxiety, she was able to calm herself and push her abysmal thoughts to the back of her mind. She needed a clear head just in case the shooter came to look for the animal that they shot. She very well could not have them find a naked woman in it's stead. She calmed her breathing and trained her ears for any small sound that would seem out of place.

"Kyoko, Kyoko love. I'm back." He whispered hoping she could hear him.

Her naked form leapt from the underbrush and wrapped around him tightly, crying and kissing him. "Kuon, I was so worried. I thought something horrible had happened to you." He pulled her closer and kissed her with all of the love he felt in his heart.

"It's okay. I'm here." He nuzzled into her hair hiding his expression so as not to worry her or, give her reason to question him. _She doesn't need to know_. "Princess, you need to get dressed so we can get out of here. It's not safe."

She nodded and took her clothing. She dressed, they left...


	18. The Hunt

_**Chapter 18**_

 _ **The Hunt**_

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

They were closer than he had originally thought. He sincerely wanted to track down and rip out the throat of the bastard that had shot his Queen, but that, at the moment, would have been counter-productive. He needed to find a way to lead the hunters away from Kyoko without being harmed himself. One would think that a large beast like Kuon would find it very difficult to be stealthy, but he had years of practice as both human and animal to perfect it and he was especially expert at luring prey. Especially prey that liked to hunt. He could use that instinct to his advantage to protect her.

"We should have brought the dogs." The blonde stocky young man whispered to his older partner.

"No. Hunting animals is different than hunting people." The older one chided. "They pick up the dog's scent quicker, especially the big ones like we're after."

"Hmph, I'd much rather go back and get that cute little blonde we saw in that car earlier." The young one commented, it made Kuon's blood boil hearing this.

"Her boyfriend would definitely be quite a challenge, but considering the prize it would be worth it. I saw their car back there a little ways." The younger one nodded in agreement to the plan.

" **So, that's how it is."** Kuon snarled. There was absolutely no reason to spare these two now. A sadistic smile crossed his feline features and bared some very sharp, long, sinister and very intimidating teeth.

Kuon took the younger one first taking into consideration the danger he proposed to his mate, snapping his neck with his powerful jaws instantly and leaving the limp body to lay next to the older now exhilarated partner. **"Not so tough, now are you?"** Kuon snarled.

A feral grin crossed the old man's lips as he threw away his rifle in a false sense of bravado and drew a large hunting knife. Kuon leapt in, raking his thick, knife-like claws across the man's chest creating deep furrows into his flesh, not realizing the man had dug his knife deeply into Kuon's shoulder and dangerously close to his neck. It didn't matter, the wound Kuon had given the man would be his end if he left him there. Kuon wasn't willing to make the mistake of allowing some miracle to rescue this scum though and decided to quickly snap his neck also instead of toying with him.

Coming out of his adrenaline rush, Kuon realized how close he had come and winced at the thought of how Kyoko would feel about it. He shifted to heal and back again. He would definitely need a healthy dose of sleep tonight.

* * *

"Kyoko, we can't go back that way. Hunters." Kuon warned, he just didn't want her to smell the blood or, find the bodies. "That's what took me so long." He wasn't worried, it wasn't a complete lie. Just a little stretch of the truth. She wouldn't pick up on it. _Besides, when there's one... there's more._ The thought danced in his mind.

She tensed up and nodded as she quickly followed him. "Are we going to be okay?" She asked with worry.

"This way's safe." He smiled and gently patted her hair and they made their way back to the rental car and the safety of their hotel room.

That night there would be two less scumbags in the world and the locals would just chalk it up to the mysteries that surrounded the ancient forest. Kyoko would revel in the knowledge that her man would always protect her; although, to what extent would remain his secret and Kuon would revel in the satisfaction of knowing that extent.

* * *

Although, Angel and Jack would retrace their bloody trek through Europe and America to relive their earlier conquests, they had to be a bit more careful than they were back in their glory days of the late 20th century. Angel would secure the street security cameras with her little black, slithering familiars and Jack would be a bit more careful not to be separated from her again.

* * *

By the time they had hit France, Kuon was almost at his wits end. They had initially gained a tiny little group of followers in London and the fandom was gaining momentum. It always seemed to be made of more men than women and this was starting to irritate the hell out of him. The Italian men seemed the worst. They didn't care that Kuon was almost glued to her side, they would still try to gain her attentions. Thankfully Murasame would occasionally step in and help, giving Kyoko two very intimidating looking bodyguards, not that he was normally intimidating. Thanks to Kimiko-san, he was able to up the intimidation factor a few notches with a few little scars and adjustments here and there. It made Kyoko giggle.

"Kyouko-san, I would like to apologize again for my behavior towards you and Tsuruga-san." Murasame whispered to the little wisp of a female.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Just make sure that no one else finds out. Okay?" She whispered back.

He nodded as he handed her the cold bottle of water. "He is a phenomenal actor."

"Yes.. He is." She smiled wistfully as they watched Kuon cut through a swath of victims.

* * *

Kuon fidgeted throughout the long flight over the Atlantic. He and Kyoko decided they would 'play' at the Hizuri Estate when filming was done. Kuon however, had a few little extras that he wished to throw into that mix, the trinket that he had made specially for Kyoko was now burning a hole in his pocket and he was eager to make sure that it made it's way to her in all due haste. It wasn't the traditional trinket that humans without their ability would give, it was something a little more suited to their kind. Something more like what his father gave his mother, and others before them going back many generations.

"Kuon... are you alright? You look a little pale." Kyoko asked with concern.

He kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm fine my Queen. I just haven't been home in a while, just a little nervous."

"Mmhmm." She knew that was partially a lie, but she wouldn't push it. She smiled. "It's okay."

He nodded and left for the bathroom. After locking the door behind him, he splashed the cold water from the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. "You can do this Kuon..." He straightened himself and checked his pocket again then left for his seat next to Kyoko.

"Better?" She smiled.

He nodded and started flipping through one of the magazines the airline had provided to get his mind off the impending task he had set for himself.

* * *

"Otou-san!" Kyoko squealed running to the man standing in the middle of the airport waiting for them, then launching herself into his arms to be spun around in a bear hug.

"Hello Kyoko, Kuon." Kuu's smile lit the area. "How long are you guys here for?"

"Just a week, maybe a little more." Kuon answered joining in on the hug, then walking with his father as Kyoko ran ahead with Julie to catch up on current events.

"Dad.. is there somewhere nearby that's safe to run?" Kuon asked in a low tone.

"Son, you shouldn't do that with her here, she might find out." Kuu scolded him.

Kuon smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that Dad." He took the little box out of his pocket to show his father the contents.

Kuu looked up in surprise. "Is she...?" as his eyes fell upon the prize inside.

Kuon nodded.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot." Kuu chuckled. "We've got some extra land around the estate we purchased a few years ago when it came up for sale. It's been marked an animal preserve. So, there's no hunters."

"Perfect.." Kuon sighed, he didn't want a repeat of what happened in Germany.


	19. Birth Of A Demon

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **Birth of A Demon**_

* * *

 _He watched in awe as the floor beneath her still corpse opened and an unholy red and black flame spilled out. The bestial wails and shrieks pierced the silence of the room. He watched the re-birth of his beautiful Angel as her hair turned to pitch. Ebony black, leathery wings slowly unfurled from her petite back and her delicate hands became deadly claws. Her once beautiful blue eyes now peered back at him, soulless and as black as spilled blood. Her beautiful ivory skin, now alabaster and tattooed with ancient runes of blasphemy. Her beautiful black horns curled elegantly over and behind her head. Her weapons of choice?... Her whip-like tail with a razor sharp end and seduction._

" _I'm here for you... Jackie." She cooed as she approached the twisted love-struck murderer, her nude body covered in shimmering black scales only enough to play with the mind._

 _Jack moved toward her without hesitation wanting only to hold the woman that he believed lost to him forever._

 _She smiled seductively as her tail coiled around his neck and his arms took her cold body into a warm embrace. With a passion filled kiss she pulled her lover into the fiery depths that she had emerged from, sealing the portal behind her and leaving the room untouched without a trace of Jack or, Angel._

"CUT! That's a wrap! Great job everyone." Director Konoe and every onlooker shivered at the unholy sight. The director did the final checks for the scene on the monitor and dismissed them. "See everyone back in Tokyo in a week."

"Uhh," she sighed with relief, "now I can go wash of all this body paint and these scales."

Cain chuckled, "Need some help?" He whispered lustily into her delicate ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Maybe." She answered trailing her slender finger down his chest then walking off.

* * *

"So Mom and Dad have invited us to stay for the week. Are you up for it?" Kuon told her. "They bought some protected land." He added to sweeten the deal.

"Of course!" She yelped excitedly as they gathered their things from the dressing room and left for the hotel.

"Cain-san, Setsuka-chan... It was a pleasure and an honor working with you both." Murasame bowed deeply then left Kuon and Kyoko in stunned silence.

"Mm, I almost feel guilty." Kyoko commented.

"Yeah.." Kuon agreed wrapping his arm around her waist and escorting her out the door of the studio and to the awaiting cab that would take them to their hotel to pack.

* * *

"So.. You have a week left over before you have to go back?" Kuu was amazed then chuckled. "I wouldn't expect any thing less from my two perfect children." Then he and Kuon pulled Kyoko into a big hug making a Kyoko sandwich. Everything felt so right, finally. She had her mother back, She had two sets of loving parents, she had a dream career and she had Kuon. Could it get any better? She smiled heavenly.

"So Dad.. where do you want us to put our stuff?" Kuon asked a little hesitantly, wondering if he would allow him to share a room with Kyoko or, if he would truly be an over protective father figure to her.

Kuu's eyes narrowed at his son and he shot him a serious look. "Hmm... well... I guess you can use the second guest room." He ended with a smile.

Kuon sighed inwardly in relief. It had gotten increasingly difficult over the past few months to sleep without her in his arms. "Thanks Dad."

"Dinner will be ready at seven if you two want to shower and nap." Kuu called back to the pair as they made their way up the steps and to their destination.

Kuon lay on the California King sized bed and stared at the ceiling as he waited for Kyoko to emerge from the shower. He tried to remember the last time he slept in this house. It had been so long ago and he felt ashamed for allowing it to go on for so long. So deep in thought, he barely felt the bed move as Kyoko's small body sat next to him and started caressing his soft hair.

"What are you thinking about?" She quietly whispered while still stroking him.

"Oh... just about the last time I was here." His green eyes settled on her soft features.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked with concern as she lay next to him and cuddled into his side.

"Now that I have you... Yes." He smiled and kissed the top of her head as his hand gently caressed her back and they both fell into the oblivion of sleep for the next two hours.

* * *

"So I told him... If you're going to do the scene that way.. You might as well get footage from the wild animal park." Kuu let out a hearty laugh.

"Too good, Dad." Kuon was holding his sides in laughter and Kyoko couldn't stop giggling.

"Kuu..." Julie just rolled her eyes. She had heard this story almost a million times. (Of course not a million, but it certainly felt like it.)

"So.. What plans do you two have for the week?" Kuu looked as if he had something planned for them.

Kuon gave him a thoughtful look, looked at his mother and then turned to Kyoko and knelt before her as she sat on the sofa in Kuu and Julie's living room.

"Kyoko.. You know everything about me and I can't even begin to imagine sharing all my secrets with anyone other than you. I love you with all my heart and soul." He took in a deep breath and brought out a little leather wrapped box and opened it. "I know it's not a ring, but this you can wear in any of your beautiful forms. Kyoko... Will you be my wife and my mate?"

She nodded her head vigorously with tears streaming down her perfect little cheeks. "Yes, Kuon." and leapt into his waiting arms hugging him more tightly than anyone in her entire life. She pulled back and took the small diamond and sapphire encrusted platinum earring and with his help she placed it in her upper ear piercing at the very top of her ear near the helix, then brushed her hair behind her ear so that it would show.

* * *

He nuzzled her ear and gave a sigh of relief, "You're mine now." as they looked out over the ocean with the gentle night-time breeze ruffling their fur.

"Always." She purred as she snuggled into him as the moonlight shimmered off of the little earring that sat perfectly on her beautiful twitching ear.

* * *

 _ **An/ Haven't decided if this is the end or, not. Sorry guys. Thinking of a little extra after this. Got a little hasty to get it out of my system. Thinking about doing the Omake with an angsty teen, lol. I would also like to thank you for all the lovely reviews. Love you guys and thank you for the encouragement.**_


End file.
